


Alpha Wanted

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Romelle (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Warming, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Female Genitals Descriptors For Male Omegas, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Imprinting, Intersex Omegas, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Knotting, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pack Dynamics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Poly, Squirting, Top Allura (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trolling, amab language, and, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: The flyer Keith had snagged was vague as hell. It really only read 'Alpha Wanted' with lodging, amenities, and a large pay out included, and then a phone number was given. Keith being desperate for money after weeks of scrapping by and not making ends meet after his various odd jobs had dried up, took to the ad without a second thought. And here he was, in the lobby of Teludav Companion Services waiting to be seen.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Shiro/Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Shiro/Romelle/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	1. The Ad

Life will take you on strange twists and turns, the thought couldn't be truer in those moments. 

Keith sat in the lobby of a companion services company which translated to a legal escort service in his opinion. They advertised that they had a ninety percent matched mating rate, but Keith had never known them to put ads and flyers about town. It was so unlike their business to operate that way. Whatever this ad was for was an exception that was under the guise of importance.

Not only that, the flyer Keith had snagged was vague as hell. It really only read 'Alpha Wanted' with lodging, amenities, and a large pay out included, and then a phone number was given. Keith being desperate for money after weeks of scrapping by and not making ends meet after his various odd jobs had dried up, took to the ad without a second thought. And here he was, in the lobby of Teludav Companion Services waiting to be seen. 

When his name was called, he stood up at attention, eyes falling on the smiling beta woman as she came trotting over. 

"Please follow me," her voice was warm and friendly. It mitigated his jitters as he obeyed and followed easily behind. "You're one of the few to answer the ad, I've never seen anything like this before." The beta gossiped as Keith listened. "Most have been turned away."

It didn't sound like the odds were in favor of him, he frowned, unable to find words to respond. 

The woman before him continue on as they traversed the hallway, not aware of his quietness. "Just remember to be yourself and you'll do well, promise." Their small journey ended before a glass door. "Here's your stop and if you need anything please let me know. I'm Ezor," she introduced before opening the door and poking her head in, her long ponytail fell over her shoulder. "Acxa, Lotor's two-thirty is here."

"Let him in," he heard, and the door widen for Keith as he stepped into a small yet posh waiting room. The new woman stood from behind her desk and nodded a quick greeting towards Keith. "Hello Mr. Kogane." She appeared as a no-nonsense alpha woman and she took three smooth steps to a solid black stainless-steel door. She opened it effortlessly for him as he took quick strides towards it. 

Entering the office, he heard the resounding snap of the steel door behind him closing. It was almost silent in the office, the only sound that filled it was the artificial clicks of the datapad that Lotor used. "Please, Mr. Kogane have a seat, I am almost done –. I do apologize for the rudeness." The long-haired man hadn't even spared a glance yet as Keith took a seat before the large glass desk, he felt utterly misplaced. It reminded him too much of when the sisters were displeased with him at the orphanage and couldn't even spare him a glance as he waited for the incoming punishment. 

"It's okay," Keith added absently, pulling himself from the old memory. He let his arms cross while he waited, and a few tapping clicks later, Lotor finally looked up as he placed the tablet down. 

A charming smile made home on the CEO's face as he stood up, hand outstretched before him while Keith followed suit. They shook hands before settling in their chairs once again. "Thank you for your patience." Lotor's hands cupped before him, resting on the desk's surface. "You're here about the ad."

Well duh, of course. Keith gave a nod of his head.

"Um yeah –." He didn't know what else to say. 

Lotor leaned back in his leather chair, his calculating gaze sweeping over the alpha as if appraising him. Those sharp blue eyes narrow for a tic before they relaxed. "Let's get to the meat of the matter –." He started. "One of my dearest of friends is in need of another alpha to her pack, she has her hands full and needs assistance. She is an alpha herself; would that be a problem?" Lotor again fixed Keith with a critical eye, manicure brow raised questionably.

"No, that's fine."

In the past that would have been an issue, but now Keith is older and wiser, he's gotten better at letting things roll off his shoulders. And as long as this other alpha wasn't a knothead or an overall asshole, they would get along just fine. 

The CEO studied him a moment longer before a smirk split his face. "Excellent! They'll be the alpha prime of the pack. You'll follow her lead when she gives it and you'll get a more thorough review of how things work once you meet in person, but first you must get pass me. I will gage you for the time being to see if you are complimentary towards her pack." Lotor smirk grew as Keith had a sinking feeling. Lotor leaned forward, hands twining together as his elbows rest on his desk, and his chin balanced effortlessly as he exuded grace. "So, Mr. Kogane tell me about yourself."

Keith felt instantly uncomfortable, who knew match making could be the absolute worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super self indulgent fic!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	2. Rendezvous

Keith couldn’t believe it, he had somehow impressed Lotor enough to move onto the next stage of the vetting process. 

He was a step closer to be a part of the pack. It felt unreal.

Keith had no clue how to be part of a pack, let alone having a lover long enough to be in a relationship with. He tried the dating thing, but it never panned out because he was too pragmatic and too emotionally constipated, apparently. This was all hearsay from his previous entanglements, he though his personality was _just fine_. He had worried, during his chat with Lotor that he’d be turned away and that the man would see the same faults Keith’s prior lovers had seen. 

_“Keith,” Lotor called with a delighted tinge in his voice. “Congratulations are in order; you will be advancing forward towards the next stage.”_

_Blinking in surprised, he felt his back straighten as he quirked a brow. “What?”_

_“You’ll be moving onto the next stage. You get to meet with Allura, the alpha I had mention before.”_

_“Just like that?” He groused suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes disbelievingly._

_“Yes, just like that.”_

_His lip puckered in thought. “Oh,” he said smartly._

_Lotor stood up, smirking knowingly as he fixed the surprised alpha a look. “Come now, there’s much to do.”_

_The shock quickly morphed to confusion as he stood up, following after the willowy long-haired CEO. “Wait – where?” He asked as he shadowed easily. “Where are we going?”_

The memory faded as Keith stared at his popcorn ceiling. It was surreal, but at the same time he felt an anxious energy settle in. It had been some time since he’d felt this way, nervous and somewhat excited. He at first went for the money, but now that seemed like a distant second and yet he wasn’t looking to be in a relationship. Keith was enjoying this unusual situation; it was a brake in his normal day to day.

It made him wonder, why did this Allura seek an alpha in such a way? 

It seemed like it would attract all sorts of unsavory characters to her pack. Well, he thought in the quiet of his dinky apartment, lying in bed and staring at the grooved ceiling. “There’s Lotor,” he mumbled to himself in the darkness. This female alpha had the CEO of Teludav Companion Services doing the searching/screening for her, which was nothing to sneeze at. It was another layer of strangeness to the circumstances, when Keith had called, he wasn’t expecting to meet the figurehead of the number one match mating services in the world. 

Every alpha, beta, and omega knew Lotor Daibazaal, even Keith who didn’t care to know such current events knew.

He was expecting some odd job that required an alpha and not a chance to romantically meet someone (or multiple people). When he called, he thought it would be work and definitely not this!

The whole situation was weird from the vagueness of the flyer to meeting Lotor and tomorrow he’d be meeting Allura after he’d met up with Lotor once more. Allura, the alpha who was seeking a secondary alpha. 

Did this Allura have such a robust pack that she had her hands full with her pack mates? How many did she have to need a second alpha? Too many, Keith thought with an exasperated sigh. 

He’d better get his rest while he could, his body felt tired from Lotor dragging him about town. He was taken to various places as if he was some errand boy. “Rich people,” he mumbled grumpily.

Rolling onto his side, he sighed, eyes closing as he curled with covers wrapping around him.

He was curious, his last thoughts circling around this mysterious pack. He hoped he’d meet them as his curiosity hadn’t been piqued in so long.

* * *

The sky was blue with hazy white and gray clouds coloring the far distance. It had rained in the middle of the night, but the weather was pleasant and comfortable, gentle cool breezes wafting infrequently. He sat at the table waiting for Lotor to show, they were supposed to eat lunch together. Again, he felt out of his element, the café felt too fancy for him and he cringed at the menu as his royal colored eyes swept over the offerings and pricing.

How was he supposed to cover this? The cost was ridiculous here.

Keith had a meager amount of money on hand. A black coffee was the cheapest thing and luckily it had bottomless refills. He took a sip before putting the menu down, he’d couldn’t afford to eat this. Only someone like Lotor could pick a place such as this, the guy was loaded.

Keith sigh, before he let his eyes sweep over the other patrons that were enjoying themselves. His eyes fell on a new couple as they settled three tables away. One guy was lanky with a mesa tan, looking as if he never missed a day in the sun. He seemed to be laughing at his companion’s words as they sat. Keith’s eyes flicked to the second person and he felt his eyes instantly lock on. 

He was tall and broad, appearing with strong shoulders and defined everything from the neck down. He seemed the pure definition of an alpha prime, yet his expression was soft looking as he spoke, he was handsome, strong jawed with liquid silver eyes and a scar that cut across the bridge of his nose. The scar didn’t diminish or take away, but only enhanced his beauty, Keith couldn’t look away as he stared, taking in this gorgeous man’s physique.

It was rude to stare; he remembered the sisters telling him that as a child. He could hear the echoes of their aged voices as an annoying memory. 

He was drawn towards the other alpha, an invisible force kept him from looking elsewhere –.

Those mercury eyes that belong to the hottest man that Keith had ever seen found his gaze and it was like everyone disappeared as cliché as that sounded and it was only the two of them in the world. The other held his stare and neither backed down, but there was no hostility or malice. If anything at all, Keith felt his cheeks heat and he felt a magmatism, it was animal in nature and also it was intrigue of a human sort, a strange blend of curiosity and pitted desire. 

The budding feelings were tangible and burning, Keith could feel them envelopment his very being. 

He felt the need to approach, he could see a slow blush pepper this mountain of a man’s face and ears, he seemed to grow bashful as his eyes took on a sweet shine, almost as if he was submitting. He even slowly tilted his neck, offering a bit of skin where his scent gland would be. His pure snow colored hair fell into his eyes from the tuff that rested on his forehead. Keith could feel his dick twitch in evident interest.

Keith felt his hands tightly grab the table as his mouth watered that was such an omega invitation. It made his alpha go wild and it took everything in him not to jump over the table and clear the patio space to close the distance. He felt every muscle tighten and he felt his legs begin to push him towards an upright position, readying to make the thought a reality. 

A delicate throat cleared, and he felt his eyes snap towards the sound, breaking the trance, and he knew he must look a wreck or like some feral creature in those seconds. It seemed like the outside world came back into focus abruptly and his eyes squinted as he winced, too much light from his pupils being blown wide.

“Excuse me,” it was a woman and cultured sounding just like Lotor. Keith forced his eyes off the delectable Adonis and looked at the woman before him. He wasn’t prepared for the goddess before him, he wasn’t bowled over like he had been for the man he spied some odd tables away, but he could clearly see she was stunning. She smiled sweetly as a waiter pulled out a chair for her and she gracefully sat down with poise and ease, her skin was a warm brown and her hair the richest of white. She was regal, radiating the glow of royalty. 

Why was she sitting with frumpy ol’ Keith? “Uhh – um.” Words failed him as his brain was trying to backtrack from the animal trail it had been on. He quirked a brow and his lips cocked to the side. He was confused and a little put off.

“You’re Keith, correct?” Her blue eyes lit hopefully.

“I am,” he confirmed warily as he let his eyes sweep around the outdoor seating. His eyes quickly landed on Lotor who sat with the gorgeous alpha Keith had spotted moments ago. The CEO waved, shit eating grin on his face before raising a glass of red wine in mock salute. 

Lotor that goddamn troll! What an assbag!

“You Allura?” He found himself questioning as he frowned.

“I am.” She echoed his previous response with a tender touch towards her collar. She smiled good naturedly. “You don’t seem pleased.” Allura observed with a slight head cock.

“I – ah no,” Keith scrambled to say. “I was under the impression I was meeting with Lotor again before meeting with you later.” A flicker came to her eyes and then she sighed. 

“Apologies, I feel my old friend might be putting you through the wringer to make sure you are –, oh how should I say it –,” she hummed softly in thought, the expression oddly cute on her. “Up to snuff,” she said brightly with a large smile.

Keith sighed and couldn’t help but smile as well. “He’s been testing me since yesterday.”

“I can see that, hopefully it hasn’t left a bad taste in your mouth?”

“If you’re asking if I’m turning away from this, then no.” He confirmed solidly. “It takes more than a troll to scare me off. If anything, it makes me curious.” He watched as she sat back, leaned into the chair as she smiled but it was a different quirk of her lips. He couldn’t discern what it meant.

“You’re curious about my pack and why I would need a secondary alpha?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, unable to deny the one prominent thought.

Allura leaned forward, elbows dragging her close as she fixed Keith with a calculating gaze. “You see those men sitting with Lotor?” Keith gave a single nod. “They are my omegas.” Keith swallowed back the shock as she studied him, but his eyes darted, looking towards the large man and he felt his mouth water, his body’s reaction obvious as some of his scent leaked to the surface. He was pleasantly surprised to learn the big man was an omega, but his expression remained muted. “Have you ever heard of imprinting?” Allura inquired. That got him to pull his attention back on the female alpha.

He nodded and was curious what imprinting had to do with this. “I have.”

Imprinting happened rarely, but it wasn't commonplace for omega to do it and it was even rarer for alphas to imprint.

“I only had one omega and beta which she could not make it out today, but my pack only consisted of the two. Recently, I got an addition and he’s been wonderful since his unexpected joining.” She sighed softly, almost dreamily and her blue eyes went to the table where her omegas sat with Lotor. Keith expected the larger omega to look her way, but instead it was the slim one and the omega grew bashful as he connected eyes with her. Keith could feel the bond, the love resonating between them. “Lance imprinted on me and I on him, and because of it I cannot give my other two packmates as much attention as I used to.”

Keith blinked not expecting such honesty. 

“Shiro,” she spoke softly. “He’s recently confessed he’s felt a little lonely and I don’t want him to feel as such. So, I am opening my pack so he could get the attention he deserves –. He’s met with several others and they were just not good enough for him,” he could hear the protectiveness in her tone. Keith could feel the alpha resonating from her presence. Allura turned, eyes now connecting with Keith’s again. “I do hope you’re different.” She gave a small optimistic smile.

“I – me too,” he confessed. 

Allura smiled and turned, she raised her hand waving. It was enough to catch the attention of the other table. 

He was expecting all three to come over, instead it was Shiro. He got up and walked over with long strides, his grey eyes trained on Keith and vise versa. He let his gaze linger, watching each step until Shiro was standing before him. Keith quickly raised onto his feet and smiled, Shiro stuck out a hand and the alpha noticed it was a metal prosthetic. It didn’t take away from him at all and he shook his large hand without hesitation. 

Allura was standing as well. “Shiro, my love this is Keith –. Keith this is Shiro.” She introduced casually.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, but all my friends call me Shiro.”

“I’m Keith Kogane. It’s nice to meet you.” Keith tried to keep his scent in check and the jitters out of his voice. Shiro was lovelier up close and his smile was so genuine and so soft, it melted Keith on the spot. He was tall, taller than Keith and so very strong judging by the handshake which Keith was enjoying the power behind the grip. He wouldn’t mind being manhandled or climb Shiro like a tree and he could feel his face heat from the thought.

It was a reaction he couldn’t hide, but luckily for him it seemed like Shiro was just as red, flushed cutely. It was the loveliest thing Keith had ever witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see if I can crank out another chapter before the weekend is over.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	3. Invite

A chorus of laughs bubbled up from their table as their plates were cleared away as the server bused the table for them, the only items that were left were their respective coffees and/or brunch cocktails. The breeze kept it cool with the sun rising higher as the afternoon marched on. It had been sometime since Keith was in such good company. Even troll ass Lotor was enjoyable, it reminded Keith of his friends. He hadn’t seen his small friend group in a bit, and he needed to rectify that. In the dying of laughter, he realized he missed Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and even obnoxious James Griffin. 

A large warm hand settled on his knee; he was brought out of his reflection to let his eyes glance up at Shiro. The omega gave a small bashful smile and Keith felt his own lips quirk back in response. Keith really likes Shiro company and he couldn’t believe this gorgeous man was flirting with him, feeling brave he let his hand land on top of Shiro’s. He felt his nerves spike, but the larger hand opened fingers tangling under the table. 

Keith felt his heart speed up and he couldn’t believe this was happening. How had he gotten so lucky?

Both couldn’t deny how red their faces were in that moment and if the rest of the table noticed they thankfully didn’t say anything.

“Oh!” Allura seemed to jump in her seat as Lotor popped an olive into his mouth from his bottomless Bloody Mary as he side-eyed his friend in curiosity. “I almost forgot,” Allura murmured as she dug into her tiny purse. All eyes landed on her as she pulled out a stiff paper and slid it across the white-grey granite tabletop towards Keith. “I would love for you to attend.”

Keith quirked a brow and looked down intriguingly, wondering what this was. His free hand drew the card closer as he read it. “An invite?” His head shot up to look at her. 

“Yes,” she confirmed. “I know this is short notice, but we would like for you to attend. Did Lotor not mentioned this?” She fixed her friend with a critical expression, Allura clearly knew the answer.

Lotor face transformed into a Cheshire cat’s grin as he let his tongue snake around another olive as he chewed. “It may have slipped my mind.” It obviously didn’t and everyone knew it! Allura sighed deciding not to call him out on his trolling. “Fear not! I had dear Keith keep me company yesterday and he should be adequately ready for the Altea Gala tomorrow night.”

“That’s why you dragged me around yesterday,” Keith groused in irritation. “You are the worst,” he breathed softly. 

Only the omega next to him heard his comment. Shiro snorted before squeezing Keith’s hand. “Do you think you’ll be able to attend?” The large omega asked, his storm colored eyes were hopeful and soft, reminding Keith of a puppy. It’s not like he had anything planned for tomorrow, besides it was a Sunday night and he had no work lined up as all his odd jobs ceased to exist. 

What the hell, why not?! He should live a little!

Keith gave a slow tentative nod and looked towards Shiro; he squeezed the other’s hand. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” He gave a small smile as Shiro beamed happily next to him.

“Excellent!” Lotor grinned cutting Shiro off from responding. “I’ll be sure to escort you to the gala myself; I shall pick you up at seven-thirty sharp. Your suit should arrive at your apartment early tomorrow.”

“What? My suit,” he couldn’t help but groan. “Uuuhn!” It all made sense now, why yesterday had happened and why Lotor had kidnapped him after their introductory chat. The rando errands and how Keith had unknowingly participated. Lotor had Keith fitted under a thin guise of standing in for Lotor. The man had told Keith they were almost similarly built, and he had to take a private call and couldn’t stand there as the tailor fitted him. “You tricked me.”

“Come now, did I really?” The long-haired man asked in amusement. “Are you sure you’re just not simply gullible?”

“Lotor, please!” Allura rolled her eyes at her friend. “You are so childish, I swear.”

“Yeah man,” Lance chimed in, frowning. “Stop trolling every new person you meet. It’s annoying.” 

The CEO didn’t seem phased by their words, but he turned his attention onto the lanky omega. “Are you still sore at me for teasing you so much in the beginning of our budding friendship? I thought you’d be over it by now.” 

The brunette flushed as his shoulders hunched and his frown deepened. Lance appeared embarrassed from what Keith could tell.

“That was hardly teasing,” Allura quipped. “Why are we even friends?”

“Obligation due to being childhood friends, but I’d like to think you revel in my company, my dear.” A toothy smile highlighted Lotor’s face as Allura again rolled her eyes. “We do love each other like siblings.” Allura gave a long-suffering groan as Lotor chuckled victoriously.

Shiro sighed and waved a waiter over. “Check please and on one bill,” he said as the server nodded, disappearing to get the bill as requested. “It seems we should call it.” His hand gave Keith’s hand another squeeze before letting it go to fish out his wallet. 

“I can chip in,” Keith offered only for Shiro to smile and shake his head.

“No, my treat Keith.” He smiled happily, turning towards the alpha with a twinkle in his eyes. He blindly handed his card over to the waiter, not even spying the bill. Then the large omega seemed to grow a bit self-conscious in those seconds as a thought crossed his mind. “I – uh, can I give you my number?” He questioned quietly. 

Keith felt his face heat and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah –, I’d love that Shiro.” Keith grabbed his phone, the screen cracked in the corner but Shiro didn’t seem to notice as they exchanged their phones. Keith hastily put his number in, his thumbs had never moved so fast. “Here you go.” He coyly gave the omega his device back as he got his own returned.

“May we exchange numbers as well?” Allura asked gently, both her and Lance held their phones at the ready.

Nodding Keith handed his phone over as Shiro got the receipt from the waiter and signing the slip of paper before handing it back. Keith quickly added his contact info into both Lance and Allura’s phones. He returned them quickly and that was the ending to their lunch.

Everyone stood, Shiro seemed to vibrate in the spot he occupied but he was moving away from Keith like he was unsure what to do as if he wanted to hug the new alpha. He opted not to and went to stand by Allura and Lance, yet his eyes stayed trained on Keith.

“It was lovely meeting you, Keith. A pleasure.” Allura held out her hand as he took it, shaking it before he moved onto shaking Lance’s.

“Yeah, I enjoyed myself.” He confessed and then his eyes met with Shiro’s once again. He wasn’t sure what he should say in parting, nothing felt right. It wasn’t a goodbye for forever, but he didn’t want to say any parting farewells either. “Um, text me?” He asked instead, he could feel a hopefulness bloom in his chest.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked auspiciously.

“Yeah.” 

Shiro lips stretched, giving a large boyish smile. “I’ll text you then.” A promise.

“Can’t wait.” Keith said as he began to take backwards steps away as he gave a wave before he left the group. He didn’t want to linger and embarrass himself before Shiro. It was good to leave before he became a fumbling fool or say something off putting.

* * *

**Takashi:** Hey Keith! This is Shiro! I hope the rest of your day has gone well.

Keith blinked and a smile crawled over his face as he looked at the text. He wasn’t expecting Shiro to text back so quickly, but he was pleasantly surprised and happy the other did. He had assumed he’d be the first one to make the move and reach out. This took the pressure off; he felt his shoulders sag in relief. The relaxation was short-lived as he realized he had to respond, what to say, what to say, he pondered. 

Keith chewed his lip in thought, as his thumbs hovered over the glass surface of his phone.

 **Me:** Hey!

Was that greeting too casual? Keith grunted, deciding to press on.

 **Me:** My day has been good, super chill for the most part. I just cleaned my apartment and took a run then showered. I’m watching TV and waiting for dinner to finish up. How about you? How was the rest of your day?

He hit send and instantly questioned his response. Did he disclose too much? Ugh, he was terrible at conversing, especially with someone so adorably hot as Shiro.

His phone vibrated and pinged seconds later from Shiro.

 **Takashi:** My day was good; I helped the pack finalize some last-minute touches to the gala Allura will be hosting tomorrow. I’m so happy you agreed to come. I really enjoyed your company today. I can’t wait to talk to you in person again. :)

Shiro was just too sweet. It made Keith’s insides do stupid flips.

 **Me:** Same here!  
**Me:** To be honest, I’m a little concern about this gala thing. It sounds too fancy for me. 

Why did he confess that? He needs Hunk here to screen his text messages before he hits send. Unfortunately, the engineer wasn’t here, he was at his own apartment probably gaming with Pidge.

 **Takashi:** I can understand that, they (the galas) can be a bit much, especially, if stuffy suits and gowns aren’t your thing. Are they really anybody’s thing? LOL! If it makes you feel better, you know our pack and Lotor and I’ll keep you company. ;)

Keith smiled; he was so smitten already.

 **Me:** I’m happy you’ll be keeping me company. I’m really looking forward to seeing you, that’s the whole highlight of this gala thing.

He hits send, but then worried he was being too bold, too forward. What if he was coming on too strong? God, he hoped he wasn’t. Keith began to type a hasty reply, but Shiro responded before he could finish.

 **Takashi:** I feel the same. I wasn’t looking forward to the gala, but now with you going I can’t wait for it to happen since it means I get to hang out with you, Keith.

He could feel the heat flood his face and the pounding of his heart, Keith cupped his mouth and fought the stupid smile threatening to overtake his face. 

**Me:** Yeah can’t wait.

 **Takashi:** We’ll I gotta turn in for bed, early morning and all. We’ll talk soon, promise.

 **Me:** K! TTYL!

The stove chimed, alerting Keith about his cooked pizza. He left his phone as it pinged again, he’d check it once he came back to his couch.

 **Lotor the Villain:** You awake? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keith would promptly ignore Lotor’s text the moment he laid eyes on it.

* * *

A knock sounded at Keith’s door, he spied the time and frowned. Who the hell? 

He grumbled as he went out of his room and towards the front door. It was twenty minutes before seven. He wasn’t expecting Lotor until seven-thirty. Who could be bothering him as he struggled to ready for this stupid formal event? “I’m coming,” he growled as he went and flung the door open without looking. 

Before him stood Lotor! The CEO wore a dark purple suite with blue accents and his button down was black, his hair was braided and kept out of his face. He smirked at Keith. “My friend! I am here to help you be presentable for tonight’s festivities.” He announced with arms raised in presentation of himself. “I am always ready to help those in need. No need to thank me for my services.”

“Trust me – I won’t be thankin’ you,” Keith sneered as the thought of slamming the door in the CEO face was very tempting. Instead he sighed, took a step to the side and let the older man in. “You’re here early,” he mumbled.

“Of course, I did announce I was here to help you. I was trying to let you know the change of plans last night, but you never answered my text.”

Mistakes were made.

He realized he shouldn’t have ignored the other’s text. “Sorry I was busy,” Keith closed the door behind his new unwanted guest. 

“No worries at all my friend, come! We have much work to do.” Lotor went deeper into the little apartment as if he owned the place. Keith could only groan, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Getting out of Lotor’s crazy expensive sports car, Keith was greeted by a valet as they held the door open for him and another for Lotor. Before them was a grand mansion and a long staircase with red carpets rolled out. What had he gotten himself into?

The CEO latched onto Keith’s arm, linking them as they ascended the stairway as flashes of light from various cameras assaulted Keith’s violet eyes. He felt almost dizzy with all the attention. He was hoping this event would be quiet and stuffy, not this circus of media and coverage. 

Who the hell was Allura? Was this her typical lifestyle? It made Keith feel so much more out of his depth.

In those moments, he was thankful for Lotor’s steady hold as they scaled the steps and entering the enormous stone establishment. 

“This mansion has been in Allura’s family for generations. You see, Allura and myself come from old money, we are both descendants of royalty. Our families have been close since the very beginning, back when our kingdoms were neighboring allies.” Lotor explained seriously. “We do try to lead simplistic lives, but sometime our respective heritages catch up to us every now and then. Duty calls and all of that.” He waved his hands dismissively at his words.

“Oh.” Keith nodded numbly as he was getting a better understanding of the world they came from.

Entering the building, Keith was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. The inside had the old world feel and style, marble from floor to ceiling with crystal chandelier looking timeless and grand as it lit the room in soft golden lights. Everyone present was either dressed classically or wore something straight out of a spacey Syfy movie. There was a mix of color and flare, Keith felt almost overstimulated as his eyes darted from corner to corner. 

“Here,” Lotor called as he took two champagne flutes and handed one to Keith. “Relax Keith.” He could easily tell his companion experienced mild culture shock in those moments. Learning what he knew of Keith, he could guess the extravagance was too much for Keith’s hard-working upbringings and earnest mind, but Lotor had faith he’d adapt quickly once he became officially apart of Allura’s pack. Taking a sip, Lotor hid the knowing smile behind his champagne, he had faith that Keith was perfect for his friends.

“Thanks.” Keith took a swallow of the bubbly wine and tried to keep himself calm, he hated crowds and he tried to keep in mind Lotor was with him. He took a calming inhale and held it before he exhaled. 

“Of course, Keith. If it gets too much don’t hesitate to tell me.” The orchestra began playing as Lotor swiveled around facing the grand staircase as Allura descended with her pack. “Ah we made it right on time,” Lotor breathed before he took another drink, staying close to the alpha.

Keith took them all in, the foursome looked like a shining beacon in the distance as they were led by their alpha. Allura was flanked by her lovers as they took graceful steps, moving like a well-oiled unit. To her right was Lance wearing a dark blue velvet three-piece suit and to her left was Shiro in a black tuxedo, behind them was a blonde wearing a dusky pink ombre halter top gown and she was beautiful, it was apparent that she was the beta of the group. Allura wore a deep V-neck plunge gown with a high slit that revealed her strong shapely legs, the material of the dress reminded Keith of broken glass as it was silvery and highly reflective. Allura’s snow white hair was done intricately, styled in an updo bun. The group paused halfway down the stairs and Allura clasped her hands and smiled brightly at the crowd below.

“I would like to thank you all for coming out to the annual Altea Gala,” she spoke strongly as she let her eyes scan over the gathering of people. “We welcome you –.” She carried on masterfully as she eased into her speech. 

Keith didn’t hear the rest of her speech as his eyes connected from afar with Shiro, the butterflies and warmth sprouted in his chest and he could tell that Shiro felt the same way. Slowly, he began to snake through the crowds as Allura continued addressing the gala. Keith wanted, no needed to be closer to Shiro. He could feel those stormy eyes follow all his steps while he shrank the distance between them. 

They’d be reunited soon. Keith couldn’t wait to be in Shiro’s company once again. Keith had never felt so drawn to someone before. Normally, he’d be wary yet deep down that feeling never crossed his mind. This was the first time he fell headfirst into someone.

And he was ready. So ready for this. So ready for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the filth! I am excited!  
> Sorry that this chapter was a transition chapter, but it had to happen just like in every story.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	4. Gala

After Allura speech ended a hand took hold of Keith’s arm, looking over his shoulder he spied Lotor. 

“Trying to ditch me?”

“What gave you that impression,” Keith laughingly teased.

“Har har har,” Lotor gave a mocking chortle before dragging the alpha along. “Come now.” He pulled as he went away from the staircase. “We’ll meet Allura’s pack over here, then you can woo Shiro to your heart’s content.”

Keith blanched and grimaced all at once. He didn’t think they were being that obvious, but then again Lotor had a keen eye and he did work in a profession that was based solely on match mating. He could probably read their auras and see they were hot for one another or something, and beside he was here to help Allura with her pack.

Keith blinked as he realized an important fact. He would need to be with all of them outside of Shiro. 

1\. How does a pack work?  
2\. Was he supposed to be with them instantly or would they allow him time to warm up to the others?  
3\. Would Allura be territorial with Lance?  
4\. Would he have to be with Allura too? Romelle? Lance?

So many questions swirled as a vortex in his mind as he had overlooked what dynamics a pack would bring. Keith had been a loner for so long, but now he could potentially gain four lovers sooner rather than later. Was he ready for that? He wasn’t sure, hell, even one person could theoretically be too much trouble for him.

“You have smoke coming from your ears, I can see the cogs spinning.” Lotor commented before he finished his glass of champagne and put it onto a server’s empty tray. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“I –,” he began and then paused just as quickly. “I don’t know, it feels like,” he shrugged helplessly before he sighed. “It feels like things are going smoothly with Shiro, I think –, but I realized that trying to get with him means getting with all of Allura’s pack –. I don’t know how to be part of a pack,” he added as an afterthought. “I guess I didn’t really stop and think about it until now.”

Lotor laughed the sound from deep in his chest, it didn’t last long before he grew quiet. A smile remained on his face as he gazed at the slightly shorter man. “Wow, that was one sided of you.” He teased briefly. “It's good though that you are pondering these things now rather than later. Your attraction to Shiro is rather evident and strong, and from what I’ve observed, you’ve never been in such a tailspin as you are now, correct?”

Keith nodded. 

“I figured as much. Here’s some advice for you.” Lotor smiled, thanking a passing server as he grabbed two new glasses of champagne. He handed one over to Keith. “ **One:** Always be aware of what your comfort level is, don’t kid yourself into anything or feel pressured.” Lotor used his free hand to count the sequence of his advice. “ **Two:** If you do decide to be with the pack, be honest and let them know where you stand, especially since they’re an established poly-pack and they’ll need to adjust their groove for your inclusion. At first it may seem strange, but if you communicate then it should work out. **Three:** You and Allura will need to align, nothing is worse than two alpha’s butting heads. Lastly, number **Four** and the most important. Communicate, I cannot emphasis this enough.” The long-haired man took a sip. “Being in my field of expertise I know what works for couples and packs. So, if you must heed anything from me, keep these words in mind, notably the communication.”

Keith blinked, shocked that Lotor gave him such solid advice. He wasn’t expecting it but felt better after hearing it. “Okay, thanks.”

“Also, if you decide to go ahead with joining Allura’s pack, be sure to carve out time to talk. Any questions you have swirling through your mullet head of your needs to be said –.” His finger poked Keith’s forehead and the alpha frowned. “Be sure to ask your questions and let them know of your concerns. Don’t just get swept up into Shiro, alright?”

“I’ll try not to,” Keith whispered as he looked away and flushed. 

“That’s all I ask.” Lotor smiled before he took one swallow of his bubbles and sighed. “I need another,” he announced as he looked about for another server.

Keith sipped his own glass of champagne, pacing himself instead of knocking them back like Lotor was doing.

* * *

Shiro excused himself from the group that pounced on him as he tried to get passed all the folks that wanted to talk to him or his pack. He tried to stick with Allura, Lance and Romelle, he really did, but he had given his word to Keith to keep him company. Shiro would be around Keith for the night and he wasn’t going to break that silent promise he made to him. 

Besides, he enjoyed speaking with Keith and so far, this alpha was appealing in so many ways. Keith made Shiro feel like a boy again, fumbling, nervous, and with butterflies creating a mini hurricane in his stomach. He hadn’t felt something like this in sometime, not since he and Allura came together all those years ago, yet this feeling was amplified. 

He wasn’t for sure if it felt heighten because it had been so long since he’d been attracted to anybody else outside of his pack. With Romelle it was natural, a gradual progression. Then Lance it was acceptance as Allura and Lance couldn’t ignore or fight their instincts and beside battling one’s nature was almost impossible, especially when imprinting was involved. Shiro and Lance have an understanding and from that, they were able to build upon it. 

It was nice having another omega in the pack, they could relate to one another without even exchanging words.

Lotor caught sight of him and smiled, before slinking away to give him and Keith a moment. He was thankful to Lotor and gave a little nod of gratitude. 

Shiro felt his heart speed up as he was within arm’s reach of Keith. Cautiously, almost shyly he reached out tapping the slender alpha on the shoulder. Keith whirled around and his face lit up like magic as he gazed at Shiro, those amethyst eyes illuminated like the night sky, Shiro could count the stars within them if permitted the time. A dopey smile came to his face.

“Hey Keith,” he greeted as warmly as he could. He wanted to fidget, dance from foot to foot as he felt bashful with the alpha’s attention. Of course, he made sure to keep still as he exuded grace and poise.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed, and a small smile made home on his pretty face. 

“I ah – I’m sorry it took forever for me to come over.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It didn’t take forever.” Keith countered with a small chuckle. “It’s totally okay and to be expected, you’re one of the hosts of the gala and all. So, don’t worry about it.” Shiro wanted to protest, but Keith smiled once more, and he fell silent. “Besides you’re here now and I’m happy about that fact.”

Hearing that Keith was happy was enough to melt Shiro as his inner omega preened and silently celebrated. 

God, he was in so much trouble with this amazing alpha. Already so gone on Keith.

“Do you need a drink,” Keith asked suddenly as he looked about for a server to snag a flute of bubbles for Shiro. Moving, Keith took a step before reaching out and snatching two and handing one over.

Shiro softly thanked him as he took the glass in his hand, appreciative to wet his lips. He took a drink of the effervescent as did Keith. He could feel the fizzy tickle his insides as it traveled deeper in.

After his drink, Shiro found his voice again. “So,” he started as curiosity got the better of him. “What do you think of the Altea Gala?” Shiro studied Keith as his eyes narrowed in thought and his lips pressed into a line.

A tongue snaked out unconsciously as Keith parted his lips. “Um it’s,” he started as he tipped his head back in thought. “I was overwhelmed a bit; I’m not used to crowds like this.” He confessed sheepishly. He could see a flicker of expressions blink in and out of Keith’s face before he looked towards Shiro again.

“Thank you for letting me know.” Shiro flashed a smile. “I was the same way and I still experience it from time to time. It just depends,” he offered as he could tell that Keith wasn’t one for easily admitting his thoughts or insecurities when it came to his interactions with others. Shiro knew he could be the same, but for some reason his walls were non-existent around Keith and he felt it was the same way for the alpha as well.

“I’ve never dressed up before or been in a situation such as this. It almost seems like I am in some strange alien world, but you’re here with me and that makes the circumstances fine.” 

Shiro felt a heat bloom in him from Keith’s words, he could see the starlight twinkle in those big doe eyes. He let his hand reach out shyly and take the smaller hand in his. “Being here with you makes this all the more special.”

Keith’s face reddens with a smile overtaking his face. His fingers tangle, squeezing Shiro’s hand.

* * *

Allura kept an eye out for her omega as she conversed with one of the many donators, the Altea Gala was a charitable event that raised ample money to donate to many charities and non-profits. This event had been going on for years, back when her grandfather was head of the family. She smiled as she continued to talk to the gentleman before her as Lance and Romelle stayed next to her, her two packmates were part of the conversation as well and she was thankful for them giving their own voice when she was feeling a little speechless while making sure Shiro was alright with Keith.

Right now, the two were dancing with one another and speaking softly as they spun leisurely in place. Shiro was leading them, Allura could tell Keith had no clue what he was doing. Luckily, Shiro didn’t seem to mind and was content to rock and sway them as they spun. It was utterly cute! She found both endearing, she chuckled softly to herself stifling the sound before letting her attention focus on the donator before her.

Allura could have this conversation without actually putting thought into it, the contributors always regurgitated the same dribble each time. If they truly wanted to help, they could volunteer and give aid to those that were in need, but she’d be preaching to the choir trying to pitch this to the deep pockets that came to this type of event. She should be happy with the funds they provided which would be put to good use. Allura still found herself wishing and hoping for the donors to give more in a physical sense instead of monetarily.

C'est la vie.

“Allura,” Lance called as Romelle seemed to vibrate on the other side of her. 

She perked and looked to her beloved. “Yes, Lance,” she felt a bit embarrassed that she drifted off, lost in thought. That was rude of her! Lance’s eyes told her everything she needed to know. She gave an apologetic smile toward the man she had been conversing with. “Excuse me,” she said moving away to get a little privacy with her two lovers. “Lance what is it?” Her hand came up, cupping his sharp jaw.

“Shiro and Keith are gone,” the brunette informed her.

Allura eyes began to search head whipping about, trying to locate the two. 

“They were kissing,” Romelle confessed with a wince. 

Oh dear! Allura frowned before looking to her two mates. “We’ll split up and see if we can locate them, if you run into Lotor let him know so he can help search.” Allura worried, not because Keith would be untoward with Shiro, more like things could progress rather quickly before any serious conversations could be held. She wanted to gradually welcome Keith into the fold although making sure he was comfortable as well with the transitions, but if things were getting heated then it could _possibly_ put a strain on the budding relationship, a complication.

Or it could not complicate matters at all. Allura didn’t want to jeopardize this as Keith had been the first spot of good luck they’ve ran across.

Romelle and Lance departed from her and she began to quickly scour the party. Allura had a feeling, _a what if –?_

* * *

They've been dancing or swaying, depending on how you look at it for a while. Keith had been enjoying his night thus far with Shiro, the conversation flowed easily between them and the flirting was seamless, organic in a way that felt natural as if they’ve known one another all their lives. 

Keith pulled closer as the conversation had dwindled between them and a content silence fell over, covering like a warm blanket. It was nice and Keith didn’t feel a need to fill the space between them with words, the orchestra played continually as they moved in sync. Keith’s arms were around Shiro’s strong neck and the omega’s hands rested heavily on his sides, fingertips bushing hips which made Keith press closer. There was no space between their bodies, even Shiro’s forehead rested against his own.

“This is nice,” the older man breathed softly as his stormy eyes searched Keith’s galaxy orbs, what he was seeking was an unknown. Keith’s eyes were doing the same thing and eventually they both found the same unsaid answer within each other.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. He stood on his toes with his nose bumping under Shiro’s strong jaw before leaning in to nuzzle. His hands trailed, tracing upwards and touching the close shaved hairs of the other’s soft undercut. “Shiro.” God, he smelled of mint, pears and fresh rain, Keith always loved rainy days though they rarely happened in this desert state.

“Yeah?” Shiro felt his breathing pause, holding it as he waited for Keith to continue.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith sounded breathy even to his own ears.

Shiro could hear the hopefulness and the scared shakiness of Keith’s whispered question. He could feel those same feelings mirrored within himself. Shiro sucked in a silent breath before nodding, his forehead rocking against the alpha’s. “I want that,” he confessed, voice low and soft. Those teasing fingers left his hair and cupped his face, drawing him downwards. The contact was soft like a warm desert breeze as if kissed by the sun, so light and gentle. The kiss was pure and just their lips pressed together and as soon as the chaste kiss began it stopped.

Keith pulled back and his face was burning like how Shiro’s felt. “I liked that.”

“Same,” Shiro echoed the sentiment. “Can I kiss you this time?” 

Keith chuckled giving a tiny shake of his head, finding Shiro silly and cute for his question. “Yeah,” he whispered, and it was Shiro’s turn as he leaned in capturing Keith’s lips. This kiss was the same, warmth, softness, and a small bit of pressure yet it was different as Shiro broke the kiss only to follow up with butterfly kisses accenting Keith’s face. The younger man leaned as he granted Shiro access, those lips mapped, going down towards his throat and going to the alpha’s scent gland. Keith sighed, eyes fluttering close. “Shiro.”

He couldn’t get enough of Keith’s smooth skin; his scent was intoxicating as he could finally catch clear whiffs of it. There was a note of sun, nutty almond with an undertone of crisp apple, it reminded Shiro of comfort and being wrapped in warmth. Of home, how he could already associate that should have been a baffling thought, but it wasn’t. It made him lean closer, hands leaving Keith’s narrow waist to touch and cup his face as he scented the alpha.

Keith hummed pleasantly as he matched Shiro’s affection. “Wanna go to one of the balconies?” He pointed, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. He wanted to be alone, hide the omega from curious eyes and gossip. The urge to secure and protect bubbling up in the alpha.

“Please,” he all but purred.

Keith took his hand in his, leading him off the floor and away from the crowds of people and to a quieter place under the twinkling of stars. The air was cool, but still charged with something powerful and they could both feel it. 

Going to the stone railing, Keith rested elbows on it. The moon was full and the stars visible, the sky cloudless even in the night. Shiro kept close, hand resting in the middle of Keith’s back. The omega leaned in resting against the other, he felt Keith shift an arm going around his waist. Keith was so beautiful and Shiro just couldn’t help himself as he hovered closer.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith murmured as his unoccupied hand reached up to guide Shiro’s face closer.

“My thoughts exactly,” Shiro whispered before their lips connect for a third kiss. This one quickly escalated to open mouth presses and damp breath, before they shyly introduced their tongues to one another. The kiss was perfect and unadulterated. From there things heated up for both.

This was the start of their fire, they melted into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should contain the filth. I wanted to put a PSA out there that the omegas in this story are intersexed and that they're not typical omega men.  
> The do have vaginas with large clits and no dicks. I thought I'd say this now and I'll repeat this when i post the sex chapter. If that's not your jam then skip that chapter if you just want the cute fluff. Other than that, stay tuned!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	5. Imprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to remind you that the omegas in this story are not your typical intersex omegas.  
> They do not have dicks and only have large clits. With that said, please keep that in mind.  
> If that's not your jam, then please skip this chapter and probably the sixth one, once I write/post it.  
> Thanks!!

Though they were among the elements and the night was cool, Shiro and Keith felt only the fever. The innocent kisses they shared before had dissolved into passion and desperation. It was like drowning, but instead of fear of suffocation it was welcomed, the threat of the undertow fully embracing them. Keith greeted the smothering as he couldn’t get enough of Shiro’s kisses and explorative touches, those large hands pawed at him and he clung to the large omega against him. Shiro’s scent seemed to blanket him as Keith found himself nosing his scent gland on his neck, laving what skin he could with his mouth. 

God his scent. Shiro’s scent!

It was stronger now, intoxicating. The fresh rain and mint were stronger, and the pear was an undercurrent of sweetness and Keith could stay glued to Shiro forever with his alluring smell. Keith let his lips kiss, outlining a prominent collar bone, worshiping any and all visible skin with wet caresses. When had Shiro’s bowtie disappeared?

The question disappeared quickly as Shiro mewed from above and Keith pulled his head back.

His omega’s eyes were shining, pupils blown wide as the black consumed the metallic grey. A rosiness peppered Shiro’s cheeks and ears, his own gaze found Keith’s and he stared at the alpha for few seconds before he dove in with a whine, his mouth crushing Keith’s. This kiss lacked technique and was more about tasting, teeth and tongue with swallowed sounds. 

The alpha could only hold on, craning his neck upwards as he gave all the accessibility he could. He would deny him nothing, nothing at all. There was a give and take between them as they kissed, Shiro lapped into his mouth, tracing and tasting all that was Keith and when his tongue would retreat Keith’s own would follow into Shiro’s, licking him hotly as he entered. Shiro made a pleased sound, before his tongue simply tangled with the one in his mouth as they tried to explore one another. Slowly, they began to suckle each other’s lips before bites were exchanged lightly. 

Keith had never been kissed with so much passion, want and desire. He had never been ignited in such a way.

“Keith,” Shiro murmured as he nuzzled, pressing half kisses into Keith’s skin. His large hands were between them and he worked on the button on the other’s shirt, trying to gain further contact to his skin. “God, Keith,” he breathed reverently. 

The alpha’s mind mirrored his omega’s. He groaned as he felt his stifling clothing open up, he could feel the cool night touch his damp chest as he was freed. Shiro pulled back and could see Keith’s sleek muscles and he gasped before licking at kiss swollen lips.

“Fuck,” he whispered longingly as his mouth hung slightly open. Shiro’s eyes took in what was exposed, and Keith could feel a grin tug at his mouth. Shiro let one hand caress one exposed chest, thumb brushing a nipple before drawing back like he was burned. 

“C’mere Shiro,” he beckoned with a crocked finger. The omega surged in, wrapping Keith in arms as he leaned down licking a stripe between Keith’s tight pecs before biting and the alpha rumbled from the attention, thriving from it. “Feels good, so good.” He murmured; mind offline as his mouth muttered what it wanted. With attention like this, it was little wonder he was now hard for Shiro. “So good for me,” he cradled his head, his own lips pressing to the crown of Shiro’s whitish hair.

The omega could feel his alpha’s dick and he cooed as his hips pressed heavily, grinding as they slotted against one another. Keith could feel his hardness press against Shiro’s clothed cleft between his legs, it was like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, and Keith felt his brain short circuit on that knowledge alone. He couldn’t help rolling his pelvis as they fitted flawlessly against each other. Shiro gasped and his own body moved in tandem as he latched onto Keith’s scent gland and sucked something fierce and it made strange desperate sounds leave Keith’s lips.

“God Shiro!” Finding those flushed pink-red lips Keith captured Shiro’s mouth as he let his own hand snake between them, his hands cupping Shiro between his strong thighs. The larger man keened, and Keith caught it, a whiff of musky slick and he felt his mouth water and his cock strain harder as he felt so tightly confined. Fuck he needed Shiro, wanted him so badly. 

A growl came from him and Shiro whined, mating calls exchanged.

“Whoa! Holy shit!”

“ _Lance_ ,” a female voice reprimanded lightly. Keith tore his lips away as he maneuvered Shiro behind him in a blink as his alpha brain wanted to shield his omega from any newcomers. “It’s okay,” Romelle said placatingly as she pushed her scent out into the air.

Keith stared unmoving as Shiro seem undisturbed by the intrusion since it was his packmates. He let his mouth suckle Keith’s earlobe as he took a hefty handful of Keith’s raven locks and tugged. It was hard to get his brain back online with Shiro’s ministrations. A hand snuck into his shirt and Shiro’s palm captured a pec and squeezed as he continued to nibble his ear.

Romelle’s beta scent played on the air and the alpha could feel his head clear a little and he rumbled softly as he let the beta and other omega approach. He let his shoulders fall and he went lax even as Shiro continued to lave his skin with affection. Keith closed his eyes, letting the sweet crème and berries with lavender scent lull him.

His royal colored eyes blinked open and he found Romelle before him, she smiled reassuringly as he could see her magenta eyes up close. “Hello Keith, I’m glad I get to meet you. I’m Romelle!” She greeted, having a similar cultured accent to Allura’s own. The blonde beta’s hands tucked behind her back, rocking on her heels. He blinked at her, not expecting her to introduce herself.

Two things happened in that moment.

One, Lance removed a whining Shiro from him and he frowned but didn’t move and Romelle swooped in taking hold of his arms as she kept him boxed in. 

And second, the brunette dragged Shiro as the omega pouted as he was led away, his eyes staying glued to Keith before he disappeared from sight. They successfully extracted the two from one another. 

Romelle giggled and sighed in amusement as she pushed more of her calming scent into the air. “Goodness! You boys got carried away.” Keith blinked at her again as his senses quietened. Betas were known to calm alphas and omegas with their scent. It wasn’t the same as when an omega soothed an alpha, omegas always gave a sense of emotional calm while betas gave a rational calm. It helped with Keith being somewhat okay that he was separated from Shiro, his brain was brought back online, rebooted in a sense.

They had indeed gotten carried away.

Looking around his surroundings he noticed that a balcony wouldn’t be a great spot for what they had been doing, he should feel sheepish, but his mind didn’t allow it. The alpha in him stomp on any sprouting embarrassment. 

“We did,” he finally agreed as Romelle guided one of Keith’s hands to her waist and she took hold of his hand in hers’ and her other hand rested on his shoulder. She began to make them dance, Keith went with it but arched a brow at her. “Um?”

“This will help you cool down if you’re doing something else, get your mind off of Shiro for a bit. We’ll reunite with the others once you don’t have a raging – um – _y’know_ ,” she grimaced, but her purple-pink eyes slide down, eyeing Keith’s tented pants. The alpha tried to squirm away, but Romelle held fast. “No! No, you don’t sir! You’re staying put.”

This was embarrassing! He wasn’t expected to meet the fourth of Allura’s pack this way! He felt his hardness deflate in his sudden realization; the mortification was strong, beating back his lingering hard on. Keith dancing with that thought in mind, movements automatic as he let his eyes take in the state he was in. His button up shirt was parted open showing his chest and a hint of his stomach, he must look ravished like sex on two long legs. 

“I didn’t mean,” he began as an afterthought. “It’s just,” he couldn’t find the words in his muddled brain. How frustrating. “Shiro is –.” He was an absolute mess of an alpha.

“You got swept up in your mate?”

Mate?! Mate! _Mate_ .

Yeah, mate. He thought as the word simply settled in his jumbled brain. “Yeah,” he agreed distractedly as the word continued to flip and twirl in his foggy mind. It settled the mess, smoothed out the wrinkles as it made everything silky and it was such an easy acceptance.

Romelle giggled and sighed in amusement, once again, the sound light and airy as it pulled Keith from his thoughts. “I knew it,” she smiled good-naturedly. “I think you and Shiro may have imprinted on each other. This magnetism reminds me of Allura and Lance when they imprinted on each other.” She chewed her lip for a second. “Allura and I suspected from what she told me of your meeting with Shiro. Now witnessing it, I believe that imprinting maybe the case for this situation.”

All the fog he had been in, had cleared as if the sun was peaking passed the clouds. 

“Wha –?” He couldn’t finish as his mouth hung open as Romelle spun him, it helped that they kept to the melody as it floated out onto the balcony as the orchestra’s music was loud enough to reach them as they continued the waltz or whatever they were doing. The blonde smiled unhelpfully as she observed Keith absorbing the nugget that was dropped into his lap.

Is that why everything felt so right? Why his walls were down with Shiro almost immediately after meeting him? Or why he could imagine himself waking up next to him for the rest of his life? Wanting to have that soft smile and gentle twinkle directed at him or to hear his laugh. He wanted to hear Shiro give a full bellied laugh, he wondered if the man snorted. God he was so gone on him. What did Shiro look like mad? Sad? In his mind, he could see himself trying to cheer him up or ease his anger. 

He could see this feeling carrying him into falling in love and loving Shiro until forever happened. 

It. Just. Felt. So. Right.

He wanted to see Shiro and be with him. 

Keith spun Romelle and dipped her, where did these graceful moves come from? “I wanna see Shiro.” He didn’t ponder about his sudden dance moves, only cared about seeing Shiro. Like right now.

The blonde beta looked up as a large toothy smile made home on her face. “That can be arranged.” She was guided upwards and they paused their dancing, but her hand remained in his as she guided him inside, back where the party was continuing. “I’m sure the pack is upstairs as Shiro was in no state to remain at the party.” She explained as they made a straight line for the grand staircase. Romelle grabbed her dress with her free hand and guided them, ascending as they went to the off-limits area. The security stood guard as Romelle nodded at them, smirking and winking playful. 

Oh god they would have the wrong idea! Keith thought in mild horror as the older man gave a ghost of a grin and winked back.

* * *

Before the door had opened, Keith’s nose was accosted by the strong scents and it smelled like sex. He could feel his animal brain kickstart again and he tried to stamp down his alpha as it was at attention. He knew he was about to enter into the pack’s den, his animal brain supplied unhelpfully. He wanted it to be quiet.

Before the blonde reached the door, Keith worked his mouth. “Is it okay I enter y’alls den?”

She snorted and arched a brow. “Of course,” there was that amused tone again. Romelle pushed the door open without knocking or announcing herself. Why should she, Keith thought. This was her den and her packmate’s space; he was the outsider in this scenario.

But nothing could prepare him for what he’d be witnessing in their den. Keith’s eyes widen at the sight before him and felt his alpha on the verge of devouring him at the sights before him. If his alpha had to be personified, it was a ghost about ready to possess him and he was utterly defenseless against it. 

Heaven help him! And stars above!

Allura was sitting on a high ottoman still wearing her mirror reflective gown, but it was pulled back exposing what she had between her legs or at least her perfectly round, tight balls, Lance was sheathing her thick cock inside himself and he was fully naked in Allura’s lap. Her knot was puffed up, but not fully formed but resting against his glistening hole. Lance trembled, subtly rocking his hips as her fingers stroked his engorged clit as he didn’t ride her but sat, keeping her cock warm and secure. They were a sight as Allura sat calmly as Lance was losing his mind settled on her cock, he was dripping wet and make all these soft choked off whimpers and whines. She cooed into his short cropped brown hair, petting his hip with her free hand.

Keith’s eyes left them, drifting to his precious omega.

Now Shiro was before them laying on the bed, naked with parted thighs and his strong large body before them and exposed to Keith, though the alpha wished he could see the view Shiro presented Allura and Lance. The alpha knew he would be lovely outside of his clothes, but his imagination seemed lacking now as Shiro was beyond what he was expecting. He was gorgeous. He was thick in the right places, his muscles bulged from his movements. His hands were between his legs, one hand moving as the other was stationary. Keith would give anything to see the sight amid those watermelon crushing thighs. Shiro’s hips wiggled, no doubt stroking his clit or fingering his pussy.

Keith swallowed, mouth foaming from the mouth-watering vision. 

Shiro sounded like heaven as well, his moans were low and breathy and god, did those noises do things to Keith.

“This is probably all your doing,” Romelle laughed. A hand gently swatted him, and he stumbled inside as Romelle ushered him inwards as the door closed behind them. Awakening, Keith moved closer, but kept from settling on the bed. Romelle came over to Shiro settling near him as she stroked his whitish hair off his damp forehead and pressing a gentle kiss to his skin, he tried to chase her lips. “What do you need love?” She asked as she stroked his short hair. His eyes snapped opened and he moaned softly at her. “Do you want me to get a toy? Or do you want Keith?” Her magenta eyes trailed to him as he stood dumbly by.

Shiro’s eyes landed on him and he keened, giving an omega call. Keith felt his blood ignite and his alpha devoured him promptly, he had no chance at fighting it with his omega laid out like this. Keith began to yank at his clothing as the blonde beta chuckled and moved from the spot next to Shiro on the large bed, leaving him by his lonesome.

With Romelle out of sight, she was immediately out of mind. Just like Allura and Lance. Keith single focus was Shiro.

Now divested of his clothing, fully naked, Keith clumsily came clamoring onto the bed as he came up to Shiro’s side. The large man looked so good, laid out like a goddamn snack, no – a feast. Keith never had a partner as beautiful and built like a brick house as Shiro was, he wasn’t waif like most omegas were. Shiro was perfect, absolutely perfect. 

“Shiro,” he purred as he loomed, only daring to pet his hair and attempting nothing else.

“Keith.” He murmured back as he smiled softly and pulled him close for a hug. The alpha went into the embrace. “Mmm you’re here,” he murmured softly nuzzling and kissing his cheek. There was something dreamy in Shiro’s voice, expression also hazy in a good way.

“Of course.”

Another pleased hum came from Shiro, he drew Keith towards him, kissing him deeply. Keith felt himself sink into Shiro’s warmth and affection, his mouth moving and licking into Shiro’s, matching his pace. He could smell Shiro’s slick, it had a slight musky sweetness to it and the fact his hands cupped his face allowed him to breath it in so acutely. He wondered if his fingers tasted like his slick. Would he be allowed to taste the source, god he hoped so.

The kiss went on endlessly, it’d overlapped, one ending and another starting without pause. Keith found his body looming over the others, Shiro had Keith between his parted legs and they were gyrating against each other. Keith broke the kiss groaning as he felt wetness coating his cock. He couldn’t wait to be inside Shiro, his mate. He tried to clear his head; he was jumping the gun – a bit. Even with imprinting, he still needed to take his time on certain aspects like claiming Shiro as a mate. 

That would be waaayy later on down the line. He hoped.

Shiro hiked one thigh up and Keith easily supported as he kissed the underside of his jaw, nipping the skin in a slight pinch. He heard the older man suck in a breath, before he sucked spots into his neck once Keith relented. They both moved with one another, Shiro’s hips gyrated as Keith rutted, his cock stroking over Shiro’s hole, lips, and engorged clit, his length rubbing the entirety of the omega’s cunt. His thrusts were so smooth, gliding effortlessly because of Shiro’s slick. He was so goddamn wet and perfect. 

His cockhead caught on the other’s twitching hole, almost nudging in a few times. He wanted to thrust in, but he wasn’t rushing this nor would he do it until Shiro told him to –. And maybe –, he had a few things he wanted to do first before fucking Shiro. 

God his dick was fucking soaked in slick. Shiro was a wet dream under him. 

“Keith,” he moaned. “Please,” he pressed his cunt against Keith and grounded in a tight roll. 

“Shit.” Keith growled. “What do you need?”

“Fuck me, sweetheart,” Shiro offered, and Keith felt the air punched out of him.

Oh fuck, he felt his mind stutter for a moment and his alpha roaring deep inside him, wanting him to be balls deep in his _omega_. He beat back the instinct for now. “Can I taste you first?” 

“Damn,” Shiro groaned and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Those blown eyes opened again and he licked his lips nodding. “Yeah baby.”

Keith’s rutting hips stopped, pausing as he was pressed flushed with his full weight against that dripping cunt. He nibbled his lips and gave Shiro a switch blade smile, happy he would be able to taste his lover. “Thank you,” he murmured softly. The omega snorted but smiled in return. 

“I feel I should be thanking you,” Shiro offered before he was kissed by the alpha above him. He hummed into the kiss and sighed into it. Once the kiss ended, he felt those full lips ghost over his skin, he arched and pressed into each touch as his dark eyes fluttered closed, savoring the feel of lips exploring lower down. “Keith,” he crooned as the anticipation and feel were lighting his senses, it was almost too overwhelming. Shiro’s stomachs fluttered as Keith’s lips trailed down, almost slowly and teasingly all at once. His hands quickly found the black strands of silky soft hair, petting and encouraging.

He felt Keith’s hands part his thighs and he felt his opening clench. The alpha pressed feather soft kisses into his inner thighs, tender to the touch and making his body hum with light pleasure.

Then he felt Keith’s hand palm over his pussy, fingers gentle in their grazing. It was enough to make his hips jerk and to suck in a quick gasp. “You’re so wet for me.” Hearing Keith say that with a rasp made Shiro tilt his head up and look downwards as Keith moved into position, laying on his stomach. Their eyes connected, though Keith’s gaze was predatory and sharp. He placed Shiro’s legs over his shoulders and settled comfortable which made Shiro’s heart thunder in his chest. “Ready for me to suck your cute little cock?”

Shiro felt his mouth drop open and he felt his body gush slick at the question. He had never, never had anybody call his clit a cock and hearing that did something to him. It turned him on more and he whimpered, biting his bottom lip as he nodded, wanting it so bad it ached deep in his pussy. Keith chuckled, nipping the inside of his leg.

Keith smirked happily, before his mouth lowered and gave a tentative lick between folds and letting his tongue tease Shiro’s swollen clit. It made the omega jump and gasp. Another lick and Shiro jerked again, Keith held his hips and keeping him still as he began to lap repeatedly without breaking between laps as Shiro grew accustomed to the sensation. Shiro moaned as Keith continued before he shouted as those sinful lips closed around his aroused clit, sucking and lapping at the smooth end. He gasped, whimpering as his eyes squeezed shut as he felt colors dance behind his eye lids, sparking with each lap.

Broken off moans and gasps filled the air between them. All Shiro could do was take what Keith was giving, he enjoyed it thoroughly as each lick was almost filthy feeling and stroked him deep in his core.

“Oh sweetheart!” His fingers combed through long hair as he gave little thrusts of his hips, trying his best to ride Keith’s mouth or fuck it, whichever came first. He could feel himself dripping constantly as Keith sucked and lapped at him. He felt that mouth release him and before lapping, giving a lick from his hole up and Shiro shuddered. 

He choked on his moans, shaking as he had never felt so spoiled and he luxuriated in the feel. His toes curling into the sheets.

It had been forever since he had someone go down on him and with such enthusiasm, he realized he missed this kind of attention. He groaned and panted hoarsely, body awash with sensation and pleasure, he could feel it pitted deep in his core of his belly as the feeling grew and gain strength. Keith groaned as if he was enjoying the best meal of his damn life and Shiro whimpered as Keith mouth grew eager, almost sloppy in ministration as his mouth almost closed over the entirety of him, his tongue flicking in and out of Shiro before suckling his clit.

“Fuck, oh fuck Keith!” He chanted as he whined and held on, fingers tightening in thick strands of black. 

Keith increased his suction on his clit, sucking it as if it was a dick and Shiro felt his eyes roll back. He twitched and gave breathy groans as he gave small ruts of his pelvis. He was a mess between his legs, his slick was a constant trickle of wetness, he could feel the growing dampness under his ass as he soaked the bed.

His legs began to draw closer and the orgasm was close as his thighs no longer rested on sturdy shoulders, his heels now perched in their place where his thighs used to be. Shiro was panting and near sobbing as Keith’s pace increased, an unrelenting tempo as he worked Shiro towards orgasm. He was so wet, and he could feel his hole tighten almost painful as he knew this release would be ripped from him by Keith. He hummed as he bit his lip, nibbling the bottom of it as he shut his eyes and let himself slide into all the pleasure.

Shiro’s breathing increased, it sounded so loud and labored to his ears. His panting almost sounded on the verge of hyperventilating and then he gasped, back arching in a perfect bow as he began to come. His eyes snapped open, wide and shocked. He thrashed, body gyrating and fucking upwards as his thighs clamped around Keith’s head, squeezing as he continued to come. 

The alpha anticipated all of Shiro’s movement and went with it, not fighting a single thing as his mouth clamped down, pressing his tongue firmly on Shiro’s clit as he sucked. Shiro cried out, high and pitchy as he tried to wiggle away as he was going through the motions of his orgasm but couldn’t get away as he was dipping into overstimulation. His hole clench, contracting rhythmically as it searched for a knot that wasn’t there and he whimpered and sobbed, as Keith continued to lap guiding him through this earthshattering orgasm.

“Keith! Keith,” he begged brokenly. He felt like a fish out of water, jumping about and flopping. As the orgasm almost edged painful, but Shiro didn’t want it to end. He whimpered and gasped, hands still tight in his lover’s hair. Keith held his hips and eased him though it even as he hissed and cursed. “Fuck!” 

Slowly Shiro came down, it was gradual and as he finally calmed with a glassy gaze. Keith released his clit as his chin shined with slick as he stood on his knees. He wiped his mouth and gave a toothy smile. “How do you feel?”

How did he feel? Fucking fantastic, he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Good,” he breathed smartly. He felt used already. 

Keith chuckled as he loomed above as he took hold of his cock. “Do you want more?” Shiro’s eyes shifted from Keith’s face to his uncut cock, watching as he stroked himself and he could see the knot was formed, looking thick like it would stretch him wide once he took it. Stars above, he wanted to take it and be so good for his mate.

Shiro bit his lip before his eyes connected with Keith. He wanted to be destroyed by Keith, fucked good and deep. He’d knew the alpha could do it for him and give to him just how he needed it. “God, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times to be continued...  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	6. Squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times continued! Remember omega are dickless in this.  
> And alpha females have dicks. Soooo yeah...  
> If that's not your jam wait for the next chapter.

Gazing down at Shiro, he looked wrecked already. His skin was flushed an inviting shade of red, it even made the scar on his nose stand out attractively and his eyes looked almost black from his pupils being so huge. His hair was a mess, sticking up and out of place as he slowly sat up as Keith came closer, his lips were fuller looking from all the kissing they had done, the blood filling them and making them bloom red. Keith smiled smitten before his lips pressed to Shiro’s for the umpteenth time.

He felt those strong arms enveloped him, warmth and security before he was maneuvered, flipped onto his back as Shiro now loomed over him. Keith blinked, shocked but it quickly morphed into heighten arousal, he felt his cock twitch in interest at this turn of events. Shiro trembled slightly, aftershocks of his strong orgasm still lingering in his limbs, but he seemed determine. He slowly moved thick thighs to rest on each of Keith’s sides as he sat in the alpha’s lap.

He began to grind on Keith, his pussy lips outlining Keith’s girth as he rocked, tracing his cock with wetness.

“Can I ride you, angel?” Shiro purred as he leaned down a pretty charming smile on his face.

Keith knew his cheeks and ears were on fire with his eyes growing big, he swallowed and nodded. “Y-yeah,” he stumbled over the word. The pet names weren’t something he was used to hearing from a lover, but he could get behind it if it was from Shiro. Just the way his tone purred the names was something that would easily melt Keith into goop. It sprouted euphoria in him, and he cupped the other’s cut jaw, guiding him down into a slow kiss, even as Shiro teased his cunt against Keith’s straining dick.

He could kiss Shiro forever, he had never been one for kissing, yet Shiro was the exception.

Keith found his lips leaving Shiro’s and trailed down his throat as the omega bared it, he got a whiff of clean rain and mint, the sweetness of pear. He found his raised scent gland and mouthed at it, hearing Shiro breath hitch before a ruinous moan left his lips. He sounded amazing; Keith wanted more noises from the omega. He bit softly, not breaking skin but pinching gently as the other came alive in his lap thrashing in pleasure.

Holding him, he cooed softly. “I got you,” he murmured as he pressed kisses into Shiro’s clavicle, tongue following the line of definition. His skin was salted and damp from their prior activity, Shiro tasted so good on the alpha’s tongue. Keith’s hands traced a defined back, feeling all the dips and grooves as Shiro arched into the touch, moving with purpose in his lap. “Want you Shiro,” he whispered for him to only hear.

“I need you too,” he wrapped arms around Keith’s shoulders as he drew the alpha closer to his chest, Shiro felt a greedy mouth latch onto his chest seeking a nipple. He pressed closer and hummed, eyes fluttering close before he felt Keith’s hands take hold of his ass, grabbing cheeks and pulling them apart in firm grips. Shit that felt good! Shiro shuddered, gasping as he felt so incredible, but he was ready to take this further. Biting a lip, he rose onto his knees in a stand, letting Keith go as he reached between them.

Taking hold of the alpha’s cock, thick and big in his grip. How did Keith hide this monster in skinny jeans, Shiro briefly thought as he stroked. He let his gaze fall downward, watching as skin hid the crown before drew his hand down and revealed the reddish-purple head, his alpha had been neglected too long in his opinion, but Keith had taken such great care of him. His hand continued to leisurely pump, drawing from tip to knot and he couldn’t wait to bury this inside himself, he watched as precome beaded the flushed tip.

It was time, Shiro shifted and angled the alpha’s cock to his pussy and pressed the thick head to his little hole. “Yeah?” He panted, eyes catching Keith’s blown indigo gaze.

“Yeah,” he breathed just as breathless as the omega. He gave a tiny nod, his hands had stayed planted on Shiro’s plump ass, but his grip adjust, readying for what was about to come.

Shiro smiled softly, before he let gravity aid him and his legs lowering as he began to take Keith inwards. Shiro was very wet, dripping with slick but he was also tight still. He barely popped the head of Keith’s cock in before he had to draw upwards, then work a bit more in while gravity pulled, and his walls relaxed gradually. 

“That’s it, take a bit at a time. Don’t rush it,” Keith instructed softly as he helped support and guide. “Patience yields focus.”

“Oh, how I know.” Shiro laughed as he leaned forward, still holding Keith’s cock in hand as he worked him in a bit further this time. Normally he’d be saying something along those lines but hearing someone else say it was hilarious. “Fuck,” he groaned as his body tried to open and accommodate to the girth and length. “You’re big,” he huffed. 

It was Keith’s turn to chuckle; it was too good natured for what they were doing. “Can’t help it. Guess all my alpha attributes went there.” 

Rolling his eyes, Shiro snorted while he was halfway down the other’s length. He let his hand leave the other’s dick. He paused, legs straining to hold him in place when he wanted nothing more than to sink further on those elusive inches. “Lay back for me,” he let his hands rest on slighter shoulders. Keith gave a single nod, before complying and laying back as requested. Shiro felt Keith shift under him, which drove a tiny bit more of his cock inside, the alpha folded his knees, bracing against Shiro’s backside. He smiled down at the other. “Thank you,” he purred.

“Mm yeah, of course.”

Shiro felt his walls loosen and he began to let his knees fold as he sank the last bit onto Keith’s dick unhurriedly, he came flushed to his lap and knot. Shiro murmured soft nothings as he felt relief settle in his bones as he was filled fully, he could feel the heavy crown rest against his cervix. It was intense, almost felt phantom pangs as if his stomach was distended, but it was all welcomed as he sucked in a breath through bitten lips. “Fuck,” he let his eyes settle on Keith’s blushing face.

“Yeah,” the alpha agreed. He felt Keith’s grip tighten and his hips pressed upwards completely pushing a tiny bit further in. 

The omega keened as he felt more pressure on his cervix, he almost doubled over the breath knocked from him as he tried to reign himself in. His hands squeezed shoulders and his thighs locked around narrow hips. 

Fucking hell! Keith would be the death of him!

The alpha grinned, giving small metered rolls before he relented and gave Shiro a break as he grinned at the man above him. “Let me know when you’re ready, old timer.” Keith gave a playful pat to one of Shiro’s ass cheeks. Shiro jumped from the sting, although snorted in amusement.

“Old timer?” Shiro rolled his eyes but hummed vivaciously. He raised his hips, feeling the other’s smooth hardness rubbing against his dripping walls as he almost let the tip fall out of him, he paused. “Ready,” he smirked and then he dropped quickly, not waiting for a response as he started an energetic pace. Keith gasped; head tossed back by the unexpected rhythm. The alpha held on as Shiro rode his cock, no awkwardness or stuttered rhythm as he swiveled, moving up and down.

Holding onto Keith’s shoulders, Shiro shifted riding Keith’s cock and loving it as it touched so deep and filled him so much. He was thick, Shiro was feeling so full and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the pace up for long, especially since it was already so good and intense. Starting off quick and not steadily, not working up to it meant he’d be spent sooner rather than later. Keith’s cock was amazing!

His pussy was squelching with each pass, he was a mess his thighs and no doubt Keith’s pelvis was already soaked, the bed sheets would be ruined before he was done. Shiro leaned forward, his body easily covering Keith’s as he curled in, forehead resting against Keith’s as he panted. 

“Hey,” Keith called softly and Shiro eyes flicked open, meeting his unwavering gaze.

“Ah! Ah hmm?” He asked wordlessly.

A sharp smile cut across Keith’s face. “Can I help too?”

Shiro smiled as well and gave a small nod. “You can.” He confirmed. 

“Good –, mm I don’t want you to tucker out on me yet old timer.” 

Where did this nickname come from? Must be the premature whitening of his hair. The nickname was oddly cute yet cheeky in Shiro’s opinion, but he’d allow it. He felt Keith shift, feet no doubt digging into bedding as he ready to assist Shiro. Keith’s hands supported Shiro’s ass and then he thrust as Shiro’s hips rocked down and the omega saw literal stars. 

“Oh fuck!! Uhn!”

The small sounds Shiro had been making morphed into broken cries as he felt each crashing force, Keith dick was punching his cunt with each meet up and he whimpered as he moved with him. He could feel the pleasure grow tenfold and he knew he’d tap out sooner than planned.

“God –! Keeith!” He cried as he felt his ass cheeks pulled a part as Keith exuded strength and fucked him good, his hips raising and nailing his cervix. He whimpered again as he had no control over his lower half, and he rutted into each thrust with little coordination. He could already feel pressure building, pitted low in his belly as he was quickly racing to the edge already with Keith moving like a goddamn god below him.

Shiro was noisy as he grew closer, his body had small tremors to it as he rode Keith’s dick like his life depended on it and maybe it did. Shiro sat up, pulling his face away from Keith’s as he began to drop down and grind before raising to repeat the process. He could feel the pressure condensing and brewing strongly as he was on the cusp of coming. Fuck he wasn’t expecting to come so soon.

Keith moved his hands off of his ass and hugged him closer as he continued to move, growls and groans fell from his plump lips as he tried to give his all and screw the senses out of Shiro. He was doing a damn near flawless job. 

“Uhrn! K-Keith,” Shiro stuttered as he moaned and bit his lip. “W-wait, oh god wait!” He tried to warn but one too many thrusts later and Shiro froze, body locking on top of Keith as he began to release. His pussy gushed as Keith fucked him, one stream and then another as he began to squirt onto the alpha’s lap with an erupting jet spray. 

Keith’s eyes widen, but his body didn’t stop as he was shocked. “Sh-Shiro are you – un fuck – squirting?” He asked as the omega continued to spray over his knot and balls as he was filled nonstop with thick cock.

Shiro moaned and arched, still feeling his orgasm as Keith fucked him through it. “Yes!” He cried in answer, he thinks.

“Oh fuck, you are a goddamn treat!” Keith breathed reverently as he cupped Shiro’s grimacing face of pleasure. “I wanna make you squirt again with my cock! Or maybe I can make you squirt when I suck your little dick again!”

“Oh god Keith!” It all sound amazing even as Shiro sagged as the river rapids between his legs finally ceased to a trickle on the verge of stopping and he wanted to tell the alpha to shut up. Just hearing it all made him excited and exhausted at the same time. Fuck he felt useless now, boneless as it had been sometime since he squirted and he felt depleted, but Keith hadn’t finished yet. His omega was pleased to have a strong mate, but Shiro whined as he couldn’t keep riding anymore.

“Hold onto me,” Keith instructed his tired lover. He felt those strong arms wrap securely around and he carefully rolled them, keeping his cock lodged deep as he maneuvered them. Shiro was now lying on the bed with Keith above, between those amazing solid legs. “I’m going to take care of you, fuck you so good and hopefully I can get you to squirt again all over my dick.” 

Shiro whined in response as the alpha began to gently thrust as he whimpered. Keith moved Shiro’s legs, hoisting them up onto his shoulders, and fuck that made him sink deeper, he could feel each thrust kiss his abused cervix and he whimpered, it felt so wonderful and he could feel Keith’s knot bump his swollen lips. 

“You’re so good for me Shiro, perfect.” He crooned as he rocked and let a hand snake between as he began to thumb his throbbing clit. “Love your cute dick,” he murmured as Shiro moaned, feeling so spaced out and good. It had been a bit since he had been spoiled with multiple orgasms. “You make me feel so good, want to make you feel amazing. Can I Shiro, can I make you cum?”

Goodness he was weak to this sweet alpha. “Yeah,” he swallowed licking dry lips. “Please.”

Keith smirked, one of his hands reaching out, thumbing Shiro’s bottom lip. “Thanks,” he murmurs so low and sweet as Shiro melts at the tone. The alpha leans forward, curling the bigger body almost in half as he bends in and begins to kiss those puffy kiss swollen lips. Moaning softly, Shiro reaches up and holds Keith’s face in his hands, carding against sweat slicked skin as he kisses back a little sloppily.

Shiro indulges in the make out even as Keith fucks him lazy and deep as if trying to build him slowly back up only to knock him down later again with a mind-blowing orgasm which Shiro would not mind having another. Keith’s hand is still between them as he gently pets the clit between them. How his pussy stays so wet is a mystery? Shiro continues to keep everything messy between them and it feels so downright filthy and incredible. They break for brief breaths and for nibbling, sucking, and biting at each other's necks yet careful enough not to bite over their respective glands. The larger man is careful, keeping his hands fisted in Keith’s long hair and holding on between their shared air and caresses.

The pace changes, breaking the balmy atmosphere between them. Keith speeds up and Shiro sucks in a wheeze, head tipping back as he lets his prosthesis falling between them as a throaty omega whimper burbles out, he presses down on his stomach as he feels every sinful thick inch of Keith’s dick rearranging his insides. His cunt gushes, but it isn’t a squirt, thankfully. “Fuuck!” He cursed wretchedly. “Keith! Keith!”

“You feel me,” Keith wasn’t sure if he was asking or stating in that moment. It didn’t matter. Shiro gave a jerky nod. Keith could feel himself drifting towards the apex and he wanted Shiro to come from his dick once again. Just one more time. He had to hold out, especially if Shiro was coming alive again below him now that the post coital bliss was now being replaced with desperate passion. He could feel his cock, throbbing and his knot was almost expanded fully as Shiro grew wetter. Leaning in, he nuzzled his sweaty brow against the other’s jaw before pressing a kiss over his scarred nose. “Can I knot you?” Keith let his eyes lock with the other’s hazy gaze.

“Uh w-want your knot, p-please knot me! Yeah?”

Goodness! How could he say something like that but then finish it with a question? It was too damn cute, Keith hummed and leaned in stealing those lips before answering. “Anything Shiro,” he whispered even as the omega whined. He could feel Shiro press on his stomach as he began to move faster, his hips pulling back before slamming forward, pounding the larger body below. “Gonna make you cum! Wanna ahn make you squirt!”

Shiro howled below, eyes wide as he was unprepared for the change.

Keith answered his cries with growls and drumming skin slaps as he took the other swiftly. He moaned, he could feel Shiro tightening again, squeezing down all around his cock. The pressure was exquisite like before, but this time he would give in and come as well. He let his hips ram forward, before he felt Shiro’s little opening give a bit, trying valiantly to suck Keith’s knot. Keith chewed his lip, teeth showing as he nibbled. He could feel his knot bump and Shiro’s body readying to accept him –.

A handful of thrusts before his knot slipped in and locked them together, tethering. A long salacious sob left Shiro as his hands leave himself and Keith, they fist the covers. Keith is pressed flushed, hips now gyrating in purposeful grinds as Shiro was losing his mind below. It was good, so fucking good.

A sound surprised them as Lance came into view next to them, he was crying out loudly as he was on hands and knees on the bed suddenly. He was accenting each thrust with his whining wails while Allura took him deeply, by the looks of it. Both Shiro and Keith couldn’t look away even as they continued to move against each other. It was a sight to behold, reminding them they were not alone.

Romelle settled close by on the other side of the two couples, using a vibrator that also stimulated her clit, while she fucked herself. The blonde hummed softly; lip bitten as she watched the alpha-omega couplings before her with rapt attention.

It was too much for Shiro, seeing his pack near and engaged in various acts of sex. He gasped before he let his eyes look down the length of himself and found his eyes drawn to the sight of where he and Keith were joined with Keith's blessed hand tweaking his oversensitive clit. The imagery and the idea enough to finally shove Shiro over the edge of the cliff, he could feel that building pressure that sat at the pit of his belly turn critical. He began to cry out, as another wave of molten heat came pouring out of him, it wasn’t as pressurized as before. Shiro’s squirting didn’t come out in jet streams, but it gushed like a gentle stream. The slick rushing around the bulbous knot. 

He squirted and squirted and squirted, he felt his mind drift as if in a cloud of rapture. Shiro felt himself carried away by the never-ending orgasm, damn this was so good.

Keith made a choked sound as he lurched forward, hips rutting while they stayed locked. He was mindful enough not to yank, not wanting to cause any discomfort for the both of them as he and Shiro were spin-cycled through their orgasms. Keith growled and hid his face into Shiro’s sweaty shoulder and neck, as he could feel each splurt into the gushing cunt. It felt like it went on forever, he had never finished so strongly in his life. It felt like it lasted longer than any release he had ever experienced.

It was like time was lost while they floated through the euphoria, the pleasure washing over them, in those moments Lance and Allura had finished along with Romelle. The two newly imprinted unaware of the rest of the group –.

Keith looked about blearily, an omega-haze fogging his brain as he settled on top of the larger body as he couldn’t move until his knot went down. Shiro didn’t seem to mind and Keith was very thankful for that. It was nice to have a sturdy mate such as Shiro. He gave a happy boyish smile at the thought while cuddled in muscular arms. It seemed the omega was just as out of it, alpha-drunk and purring coos as he petted Keith’s damp raven locks. They were plastered together in sweat and slick, Keith assumed most of his come had been squirted out, he laughed at the thought finding it funny in his floaty thinking. No doubt they were laying in nothing, but a mess of soaked sheets covered in their combined filth. Shiro hummed in question, but not asking as he nuzzled the other as he enjoyed the afterglow with his arms filled of his sweet little alpha.

Allura chuckled and both cracked an eye at her. “You boys should rest,” the alpha prime instructed sweetly as she petted the brunette curled against her. Lance was purring, silly smile on his face as he was blissed out.

Romelle moved and drew closer to Allura, cuddling up her lovers. “Yes, rest. We can make heads and tails of everything tomorrow.” She added brightly.

Keith couldn’t argue that, nor could he find his words, not with Shiro’s soft comforting sounds and soothing, but clumsy touch. He quickly felt the pull of exhaustion and he drifted off before he knew it. A good night’s rest needed indeed.

Future Keith could deal with the fallout tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the next chapter will be the end or not... I guess we'll see?  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	7. Chillin'

Light glanced over Keith’s eyelids, bright and flashing as it disturbed his sleep, his eyes opened slowly as he wincing at the whiteness of sunlight. He groaned softly as he hid his face into Shiro’s wide back. Shiro was warm in Keith's arms, last night slowly came back to him in a cascading slow syrupy drip and the warmth turned to a low heat. He hummed, feeling pleased with himself and pressing a kiss to Shiro’s nape. God, how did he land such a wonderful man?

Done playing big spoon he unwound himself from Shiro and felt another body near him. He looked and found Romelle passed out, he felt like he should be alarmed at the close proximity of Shiro’s pack, but he didn’t. Sitting up he found Shiro holding Lance in his arms as they curled around each other. The only one missing was Allura. 

He quickly found the other alpha sitting outside on the balcony, the French doors were open, curtains billowing as they showed her looking at a datapad and sipping at coffee or tea from a mug. Stealthily, Keith moved from the nest of bodies to go meet with her. It was better to meet with her now rather than later, he supposed.

He found his boxer briefs and his button up from last night. He placed both on but opted to leave the shirt open. 

He walked out and she glanced up at him at his immediate entrance onto the balcony, the air felt good and warm against his skin.

“Good morning,” she said as she typed on the datapad while the other hand held it. “I hope you slept well.” When Keith confirmed he did, Allura smiled. “Good –. Hmm –, seems like this year’s gala raised eight percent more donations versus the prior year.” She typed a bit more, speaking out loud before finishing up. She placed the pad down and let her blue eyes connect with Keith. “There’s coffee and breakfast available.” She pointed to a space behind Keith as the other alpha turned around.

There was a cart filled with covered food and a coffee carafe, below were plates, mugs, milk, and sugar. “Thanks,” he said as he'd decided he start with coffee first before getting any food. He wasn’t sure how to address last night with Allura. He wasn’t even sure what he did was okay with the alpha prime, but he'll think of something once he had a cuppa first. 

It didn’t take him long to compose his cup, taking a sip he sighed.

“So,” Allura began as she had taken her own drink. “About last night.”

Here it goes! He thought anxiously as he prepared for the worst. 

“You and Shiro are imprints as well, hmm?” She smiled gently and it was the furthest reaction Keith had expected from the other alpha. If anything, he was expecting jealousy, huffing and puffing, the territorial behavior, but none came. Instead it was understanding. This pack wasn’t comprised of the normal bunch of alphas, betas, or omegas.

How did he luck out?

“I guess, I’ve never felt like this with anybody.” He confessed as he looked to the alpha prime. “I will admit,” he sighed. “I wasn’t trying to rush this or y’know –.” He waved his hand for emphasis. 

Allura nodded and gave an understanding smile. “I know how it goes.” Keith blinked at her as he took a drink of his warm coffee. “It’s similar to how Lance became a part of the pack. We gravitated like two colliding starts, creating a supernova.” She laughed and sighed wistfully. “It just happened and, in the aftermath, Romelle and Shiro realized what had transpired, I am blessed to have two understanding loves. I felt guilty and ashamed at first, but once I realized what it was –. I knew it would all be fine. So, know that everything is okay, Keith.” She reached out, carefully clasping his hand.

Keith blinked and looked away shyly. “I was worried, I wasn’t sure how’d you react.” Allura only smiled. “I wasn’t sure what to expect and I was going to be cautious once I finally met you and your pack. Then I laid eyes on Shiro and my walls didn’t exist with him.”

Squeezing Keith’s hand, Allura let him go and leaned back into her chair. “I could see the same happening with him. Normally, when he meets someone new, he keeps them at arm’s length with you it seemed he wanted you close, you slipped by his defenses. It was rather cute if I must confess.”

“Cute?”

“Yes! I wish Romelle was at the café to see you both flirting. She would’ve gushed and we would both fawn over you two.” The slightly older alpha giggled as Keith pouted. 

“I thought we were being subtle.” 

Allura laughed, shaking her head at Keith before calming. “You should grab a plate before the others wake. They’ll demolish it all, especially Shiro. He intakes a lot of calories to keep up with his physique.” Allura stood up, grabbing her dirty plate and Keith realized what she was wearing, and he wanted to avert his eyes, but couldn’t. The woman wore a t-shirt that only reached mid hips and tight black boyshorts that hugged her ass and crotch. 

Allura was definitely an alpha.

Keith drew his gaze away and took a drink of his coffee. 

Once she settled at the table again, he began to assemble a plate of food. He took some eggs, bacon and a bagel. “How does this pack thing work?”

“It dependents on you.” 

Keith blinked at her before raising a questioning brow, bacon hanging from his mouth. 

“You see,” Allura began. “I know you and Shiro have this connection, but you will still have that phase of feeling each other out despite the connection and it will be a new and scary thing for you. Then there’s the rest of us, you’ll probably take things slower with us which is fine.” She began to fiddle with a strand of loose white hair. “I say take your time warming up to us, we would rather you move at a snail pace than rush this.”

Keith felt a relief bubble up in him. “I’m glad, I was worried you’d guys would expect me to y’know be with you all.”

“We are not expecting you to instantly be ingrained in our relationship. Its fine to feel things out and take it slow.” Allura smile brightly. “I think we’d be weirded out if you rushed into it.” 

Keith's face mirrored Allura’s smiling just as wide. “Yeah, that would be strange. So, it’s okay to be with Shiro and then eventually you guys?”

“Of course.” 

“Good,” he breathed before biting into the bagel. 

“Do you have any plans for the day?” 

Shaking his head, he chewed the bite before swallowing. “I don’t, what’s up?”

“Well the pack is going to have a lazy day in after yesterday’s grueling gala adventure, with pajamas and vegging out. Would you like to be part of it? Netflix and chill?”

Keith blinked and felt a blush sprout on his cheeks. “Um?” Last night flashed in his mind when he witnessed Allura pounding Lance while Romelle played with herself. “Oh – I – um,” he couldn’t find the words.

“Hmm? Did I say something strange?”

Keith’s violet gaze flickered up and Allura confusion was palpable. How was he supposed to explain the concept of Netflix and chill? He had recently learned about this from Matt, Pidge’s older brother like a month ago. 

“Hey babe, yo mullet.” A hand landed in his hair, ruffling it before quickly disappearing as he swatted at the offending limb. It was Lance, yawning largely and scratching his belly as he shuffled out wearing baggy pajamas. He came over leaning down to plant a kiss on Allura’s forehead. “What’s the haps?”

“Oh, I just invited Keith to our Netflix and chill, but he seems – rather bashful now. I feel like it was something I said.” She looked up hopefully at Lance hoping he could fill her in on whatever she was misunderstanding. 

Lance sputters before laughing and tossing his head back, this makes Allura’s confusion grow as she arches her brows at her beloved. Keith glowers staying silent as he chews his eggs. Once the omega silences, he calmly begins to build a plate for himself. “Netflix and chill can mean hooking up or just chillin’ and watching the flicks.” He explained. “Mostly it means something sexual.” He came back to the table settling next to his girlfriend.

“Oohh,” she drew softly as realizations settled. “Understood.” Her blue eyes flicked over to Keith. “I meant it in a non-sexual way.” She clarified. “Would you like to bond with us?”

Keith made a soft mortified choking sound as Lance snickered. “Bonding is good.”

Allura clapped her hands happily in triumph as footsteps shuffled from behind Keith. Looking back, it was Shiro and Romelle, the beta wore an innocent nighty and Shiro was wearing pajama pants and a muscle shirt. Both were rumpled looking as they staggered out. Keith thought he appeared like a ray of sunshine, beautiful and bright. “Morning,” Shiro greeted sleepily, stifling a yawn. “What we’d miss?”

Lance grinned, he was raring to tell Shiro about the Netflix and chill convo.

* * *

The day marched on and Keith was thankful that time seemed to march on much slower than normal. The day was long, and it was fun, nice as he was able to spend time with the pack and learn about them. They were far from knowing each other intimately, but here was a good starting point. 

Keith learned that Allura was vice-CEO of her family’s company but would soon be transitioning to CEO. 

Shiro was an entertainment correspondent, interviewing various celebrities and famous people as his day job. He also learned that Allura and Shiro had been together since the start of their former college years, they were both freshmen at university when they met and started dating. They had been together before they met Romelle, they met her shortly after they finished their schooling.

Romelle and Lance worked together, doing various entrepreneur startups, it was apparently something that dealt with organic products, but their various ventures always failed. They were both hopeful they would get their business off the ground one day.

Keith let them know he was a jack of all trades and master of none, he typically pulled hard labor jobs and was good with his hands, but currently he was unemployed. It sucked as it sounded like their little group led exciting lives and were constantly on the move while he was barely scraping by. He felt a little inadequate compared to them.

Shiro assured him that they didn’t look down on him nor pitied him. He believed him. When they got around to watching Netflix it was around the evening, there was pizza, wings, and popcorn and Keith ate his fill as they were piled on Allura’s couch in the spacious living room. It was nice and cozy; they were watching a show called Voltron. It was interesting to say the least, pretty deep for a cartoon. 

Keith found himself resting against Shiro, head pressed to his chest as he was in the nook between his arm and side. He had Shiro’s legs resting across his lap and Keith was quickly feeling the pull of comfort and sleep. The omega was a lulling presence and it was making him ready for a nap.

Keith felt so good against Shiro –.

He didn’t realize his eyes drooped and closed as he fell asleep against Shiro, curled and drifting off for a moment or two before he awoke. “Sorry,” he purred as he nuzzled his cheek into Shiro.

The older man made a soft noise. “S’okay,” he murmured as he let his hand pet through Keith’s raven hair. Shiro shifted his legs, before he hummed and made a curious sound. The omega shifted and moving his legs off of Keith’s lap, throwing his legs over the side of the large couch as he kept the alpha tucked to his side. “Are you,” he began but leaned close to Keith’s ear. “– hard?” He whispered.

That woke Keith up and he made a startled noise as he indeed was hard. It usually happened when he got in a sleepy state sometimes and awoke suddenly. He sputtered, before he blushed and tried to pull away, but the omega kept hold of him, not wanting to be separated.

“It’s okay,” Shiro cooed softly, kissing at the alpha’s hair. “Can I make you feel good?” He spoke low only for Keith to hear, voice a soothing timbre.

“Here?” Keith asked with wide eyes but making sure to keep his own voice quiet. 

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to.”

“The others,” he queried back. 

“They won’t mind, I promise. But if you’re not comfortable then I won’t do it. Your comfort is important to me.” 

Keith could hear the sincerity in Shiro’s voice and believed him, besides he had already fucked Shiro in front of his pack. This time was only different because no one else was engaging in any sexual activity. It would only be them, but he felt his cock twitch at the idea. He wasn’t sure if it was because it would be Shiro and him, or the fact the others were around. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he wasn’t against doing it here. 

“Touch me Shiro, please.”

The white-haired omega didn’t waste anytime as he grabbed the throw blanket and threw it over them, giving them some privacy. Next his hands snaked under the barrowed sweats that Keith wore and wrapped around his partial arousal. He let his thumb trace the damp tip before smearing it over what flesh he could. Shiro cooed softly before taking his ear between his teeth, he let his scent wash over them as he began to stroke unhurriedly and tight, it made Keith’s cock perk immediately.

Keith sucked in a breath, bit his lip as he raised his hips and pulled the clothing down to give Shiro better maneuverability. The alpha let his eyes glance at the others and notice they ignored what was going on or simply were truly absorbed in the show. Whatever it was it added a thrill and Keith groaned softly into Shiro’s chest. 

His cock was hard in no time and he could feel his precome dripping out on the up stroke. Shiro stroked him with a sure grip, tight and wonderful. 

Another kiss was delivered to his hair before Shiro moved, shifting and moving away. The alpha made a noise, wanting to keep the omega tucked against him. The older man cooed softly as more of his minty rain and pears soothed any slight displeasure that the alpha felt. Shiro slid off the couch, making the blanket fall away and exposing what they were doing. Shiro went towards the floor as he smirked up at Keith. He crowded between his legs and cupped Keith’s balls and took hold of his dick. He gave a few pumps before he leaned in and licked Keith’s leaking head, tasting him. 

Shiro hummed before wrapping lips around and sucking, tongue rolling between sucks as he teased Keith. The alpha groaned, unable to hold his voice back. He let his head fall back onto the couch as he felt Shiro’s mouth slide further down his cock, fuck it was nice, warm and soft. His lips wrapped tight and he took as much as he could and it was a lot, but Keith kept his hips still not wanting to choke Shiro.

Cracking an eye open, he spied Lance watching from the corner of his eye as he blushed and chewed his lip. Allura and Romelle didn’t react or look away from the tv. 

Keith felt a little rude, they seemed like they were really trying to watch what was going on. 

Keith gasped as he bucked slightly, stilling as he let his eyes look down between his legs. Shiro was bobbing on his cock, trying to devour more with each pass of his lips. Keith let his hand touch the back of Shiro’s head, softly petting the buzz of his hair as he tried to encourage with touch. Another sound left him, he bit his lip as Shiro’s metal hand gently played with his balls, rolling and thumbing them carefully. 

It was hard, so hard to keep quiet and Keith felt like this was a feat of a lifetime as he was normally a vocal lover. Now he didn’t want to disturb the others, but knew Lance was watching them as he seemed to vibrate on the couch near them. 

Not only that, Keith knew he was leaking his own scent as he was pleasured and he could feel his knot thickening fast, his stamina seemed non-existent this time. Keith would have to ponder about that another time, he didn’t have the higher brain functions at the moment since Shiro was trying to suck his brain straight out of his dick.

Shiro had a really amazing mouth, fuck! Keith twitched moaning quietly as he wanted to thrust and fuck his throat, god he knew the omega could take it. He could smell the excitement wafting off Shiro, the smell of slick hit his nose and fuck did he want to bury his face in Shiro’s pussy. 

Keith groaned as he could feel his orgasm approach stupidly fast, god he couldn’t hold out right now. 

Shiro’s fingers locked on the base above Keith’s knot. “You gettin’ close?” He asked and it almost sounded like a challenge as his dark gaze flickered as he licked teasingly at one ball before nipping gently. Keith keened and jerked.

“Yeah, what of it.” Keith pressed back. 

Shiro chucked as his metallic gaze met violet. “Can you hold on for me? I swear it’ll pay off, promise.” His voice whispered in a honey thick tone, it coated Keith and made him comply easily.

“Yeah, I can wait for you Shiro.” He confirmed.

“Good boy,” Shiro purred and Keith keened at the praise. Fuck he was weak to this gorgeous omega, so damn weak and he was happy for it. He wanted to be good, whatever Shiro needed he wanted to be it and provide him the world. He was so fucked. Without wasting time, Shiro took him back down his throat and Keith choked on a moan as he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

It was a losing battle with Shiro’s very talented mouth on him and his lack of endurance. 

Shiro’s wet mouth worked him, channeling him and it was so wet, drooling around him as he felt that wild tongue flicking at the underside of his crown. He was leaking a lot now; he could feel his dick pulsing as he was growing ever closer.

“Sh-Shiro!” He called softly and the omega cracked a storm colored eye open in question. “You’re too good and I’m getting close,” he warned. He tried to be good, but Shiro’s skillful mouth was too much for him. 

The large man hummed, making Keith’s toes curl into carpet as he jolted. He felt another thick pulse as precome oozed onto his tongue. Shiro leisurely pulled back and then off, his mouth feeling a little sore but nothing to worry about. Standing laboriously, he stood before the alpha, his own hand was down his pants as he had been touching himself, lazily playing with his clit smearing his slick against the aroused hood. 

Shiro hooked thumbs into his pants as he pulled them down and off as he exposed his beautiful lower half and how wet he was. He turned giving his back to Keith as he began to part his ass exposing his lips and everything else. “I want you inside.”

Keith flushed, but his hand wrapped around his cock stroking and ready. “C’mere,” he called gently as the omega lowered. It was like they were drawn, two magnets that couldn’t stay away and Keith’s spit slick cock touched wet lips, slowly Shiro lowered his cunt and the crown breaching as he began to sit down, sheathing Keith’s dick.

The omega gasped and began to bare down as he took more thickness in and opening up, fluttering around the alpha’s cock. “Uhn fuck,” Shiro moaned as he sunk all the way until he was pressed flushed. “You’re big,” he purred with a playful smirk. 

Keith was wheezing, struggling to contain himself as he trembled below. He was so ready to pop his knot in, but he had to wait as Shiro would need to warm up a bit before taking it. Keith needed to wait, though he might die before he’d get to work his knot in. Fuck!

Shiro continued to let his hands hold himself open and wide, he looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. “C’mon, give me your knot. I can take it,” he jeered as he looked expectantly at the alpha. “Pop it in.”

“Damn.” The younger of the two blinked slowly, brain catching up with the words before he let out a low growl and before his hands locked on soft hips and drew the omega to him as he pressed forward. Keith wiggled his hips and he felt the give of Shiro’s cunt and popped his knot in, locking them together. Keith began to roll his hips as he hugged the larger body as Shiro started to play with his clit once more, this time with purpose. 

The sounds coming from Keith were animalistic as Shiro babbled and rocked against the other, gyrating and rubbing the knot and cock inside him, messaging with his slick walls. Keith pressed against his cervix and Shiro was on the verge of coming, his fingertips rolled his clit roughly.

He was close!

So achingly close, Shiro whimpered and Keith leaned in, biting a shoulder as he bucked against him.

The rocking and the desperation was enough for Shiro and he came from his clit, he felt the world mute and he howled as his walls contracted, pulsing rhythmically like a bloodflow as he continued to rub his engorged clit as he felt the orgasm go on and on forever like an endless horizon. 

Keith gasped and then it bled into a moan as Shiro’s restrictive cunt squeezed him into an orgasm. He felt his dick erupt, shooting thick ropes deep inside Shiro’s womb and he gave little jerks of his hips as he milked himself inside. It was awesome, he thought dimly as he came almost simultaneously with Shiro and he leaned forward, hiding his face as he muffled his sounds into a broad back. 

God they were a mess of come and slick, not to mention their pajamas were plastered to them from sweat. At least Shiro didn’t squirt or else the mess wouldn’t have been contained. Keith sagged against Shiro holding him close, as the omega was boneless in his lap. 

He was happy he could make him come. A smile graced Keith’s lips.

Tonight, really was Netflix and chill. Hehehe –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will continue! Yay! Got to keep this going!!  
>  ~~Will edit later, must go to bed!!~~  
>  Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


	8. Tabloid

Being with Shiro was a whirlwind romance, so unexpected yet exciting even in the quiet moments. 

Three months in and Keith would have never expected to be so head-over-heels for Shiro, each day brought a new adventure with dating Shiro. Keith quickly found out that Shiro was nothing but TROUBLE, however Keith loved trouble as he himself was the same way. 

The alpha had always kept a low profile, never going out of his way to be in the spotlight. It was something he learned in his early days, back at the orphanage. Keith never wanted to be on the sisters’ radar if he could help it. Yet trouble always found him back then, now as an adult not so much, Keith was able to keep a consistently low profile. 

It was easier that way.

Keith was about to go into work when he made a pitstop to a convenient store. He was grabbing some bottle waters and snacks. He had recently gotten a job which he was happy about. Keith now worked for the Marmora Private Security Group, this company worked security for Allura’s pack and maintained the security for the business that Allura worked for. At first, he thought the pack had pulled some strings, but he learned that they hadn’t done anything to land him the job. Keith had done it all on his own, apparently. It was from getting to know some of the Marmora and them gaining interested in Keith, notably, learning he knew how to defend himself and others. Something he had picked up as a kid, he was asked to demonstrate with one of the guards and in turn he impressed the right people. 

He was offered a job later that day.

Currently, Keith worked in the personal detail and would provide security for the pack. Kolivan, the head of Marmora was indirectly playing match maker, letting Keith spend time with all four only helped to solidify the bond which he was silently thankful for.

Grabbing the water bottles and a few snacks for the road he went to the front counter to pay. He gave a greeting and fished for his wallet readying to hand over his cash, a hand tapped him on his back. Keith blinked, looking over his shoulder to finds some older woman looking at him expectantly. 

“May I help you,” he asked with a raised brow. 

One of the women held up one of those trashy tabloids and Keith hums, seeing a picture that looks vaguely familiar. Gradually, recognition dawns on him, the horror of it all plants in his brain and he gapes for a moment. Keith shoves money at the cashier, determined to make a hasty exit, but he’s blocked before he can get away. 

“I watch Shiro every day on Atlas Entertainment Nightly and this had better be a poor joke!” Keith is surrounded, he swallows thickly as older women tend to make him think of the nuns from his childhood. His eyes dart towards the hyper colored front page, his eyes scan the wording. 

Cheating!! What the fuck?! 

“It isn’t true,” he chokes out as he looks at the image, it’s from the date they took last week. “Have a good day.” Keith sidesteps and makes for a hasty escape. 

Mind racing, Keith goes to the bus stop and waits, he fishes out his phone and shoots a text to Shiro. Keith should have potentially considered this since Shiro is a TV personality, but for some reason he didn’t and that was an oversight on his end.

 **Me:** Hey! Just so you’re aware there’s a gossip column about us. It’s not good.

Keith waits, chewing his lip hoping that this was one of those free times where Shiro reads his phone right away and not hours later.

Luck is on his side and he gets a response immediately. 

**Takashi:** Fuck! Okay, don’t worry I’ll take care of it. 

Seeing the text from Shiro was reassuring, but still it was crazy to think they would say they were cheating. Goodness, he didn’t want this kind of trouble for the pack. Keith only just wanted to be a part of it and ease into this life with them.

 **Me:** Thanks babe! Let me know if you need anything. 

Right then the bus rambled up at his stop. Keith shouldered his backpack and climbs aboard with bus pass at the ready.

* * *

Keith arrived at work with time to spare, he quickly changes, wearing his black suit. He would be escorting Allura today along with two other Marmora guards and her assistant a quirky omega man named Coran, Keith had come to know him as Allura’s stepfather. He was super friendly, but an oddity, in a good way. Packing his civilian clothing in his backpack he strapped the bag to one shoulder, leaving the privacy of the bathroom to meet with the others. 

Now in his sleek black suit and tie, Keith waits in the lobby with the other two guards, Regris and Antok. They wait for Allura to make her descent down from the top floor of Altea Corporation. As the elevators part and reveal her, Keith feel his heart speed up and a small smile makes home on his face. Allura’s eyes find him and there’s warmth, they had grown close but haven’t crossed over into a relationship yet. Keith had been taking his time with the others of the pack. He knew that what was budding would be coming to a head pretty soon, there was no need to rush things. 

The group of five depart from the establishment and go into the idling vehicle parked out front. Regris in the driver seat with Antok in the passenger. Keith sits in the very back with Allura and Coran in the middle. 

The drive towards their destination is short lived as they were going to an event that Allura’s father was hosting in the central park of the city, he was retiring from their family own corporation to break into politics. This was Alfor’s retirement announcement and doubling up as a non-profit event, this one was for the locale orphanages which made Keith feel happy to be part of. He was happy to know that these kids would be fortunate enough to get what they needed.

They arrived and piled out of the vehicle, making quick steps towards the outdoor reception. It was a bright beautiful day, one where the sky was pure blue and there was a gentle breeze the oncoming spring would be upon them soon and the sun wasn’t harsh but mild as it warmed them. Keith worried he'd be sweating in his all black, but that wouldn’t be the case this day.

There were so many people and children running around, nothing but laughter and fun. Keith watched their happy faces as his group made their way towards Allura’s father reception area. Coming up towards the staging there were a slew of media waiting for the main event to start. 

“Allura can we have a word,” a report excitedly called out to her. Other crews turn, trying to rush over but Antok and Regris blocked all of them except the first as Allura signaled to let them pass. The other media filmed over the two bodyguards’ shoulders, just wanting to pickup the exchange between reporter and soon to be appointed CEO.

The vice-CEO paused and turned a smile towards the reporter. “Of course, Nadia.” She pivots smoothly to face her as she greets her. “How are you,” she asks cordially.

“I’m good! Just wanted to ask you a few questions before your father makes his appearance.” The camera man rounds on them, Keith reads his name tag, Ryan Kinkade and the report name is Nadia Rizavi. Keith keeps eyes on them for Allura’s sake.

“Please go ahead.” Allura folds her hands before her, readying for the mini interview. Keith is stunned she could do something like this, he almost feels flustered for her. He couldn’t imagine always being center stage like Allura and Shiro constantly do on the daily. 

“I’m here with Allura Altea, daughter of Alfor Altea and soon to be the new head of Altea Corporation. In a bit her father will be retiring and announcing his starting political career.”

Allura laughs good-naturedly and smiles. “My that sounds like a mouthful,” she teases playfully after Nadia’s brief introduction. 

Nadia chuckles as well. “So, how does it feel to be on the cusp of become CEO of Altea Corp?”

“To be honest it does not feel all that different, really. It’ll be the same minus my father being in the office with me, that’ll be the one strange thing. Other than that, I think I’ll be fine. I have an amazing support structure, in and out of work. The transition should be rather seamless for myself and everyone part of the organization, I should think.”

Keith tries to shuffle out of the eye of the camera, not wanting to be in the shot as the interview continues. Nadia’s eyes meet his and she gasps audibly before shoving the mic in his face. “You’re that mystery man dating Shiro!” She exclaims and Keith frowns. “You work for Allura as well?” The reporter seems to derail her own interview, the camera man grunts in exasperation, eyes rolling at his partners change of interviewees and the camera reluctantly aims at Keith and Allura.

“Wha –?” Keith’s frown deepens as he looks towards the camera and reporter.

Allura blinks and looks just as equally confused. “Pardon?” 

“Does Allura know you’re seeing Shiro behind her back? Can you both comment?”

The two alpha’s look at each other, Keith unsure what to do and looking to his alpha prime for an answer. He didn’t want to make this bizarre situation worse by misspeaking which he could easily do. Before either could speak Coran swoops in smoothly, like the father figure and assistant he is.

“I am sorry Ms. Rizavi, the interview will need to be cut short as Allura needs to rendezvous with her father. We are running behind schedule.” Coran peers at his smartwatch at the dark screen. “If you’ll excuse us,” he curls an arm around Allura and guides her away as Keith and the other two guards follow along. The ginger rescues both Keith and Allura single handedly. Coran lets Allura go the moment they’re out of earshot from Rizavi, Allura drops back to be in step with her fellow packmate. 

“Keith what the dickens is going on?” Allura asks as he falls in stride with her. Those icy blue eyes twinkle with confusion and she frowns delicately.

“Some tabloid is under the impression Shiro is cheating on the pack with me.” He pouts as he let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’m the man on the side.” God, that sounded so stupid, especially in this day and age.

“Hm, oh dear.” Allura grimaces and pulls out her phone, no doubt shooting out a group text to her pack. “I’m letting everyone know the situation.”

“I let Shiro know this morning, I was cornered by two housewives.”

“Oof that sound terrible. Those stay-at-home-mothers do love Shiro’s show and are rather protective of him.” Allura finishes the text and smiles reassuringly towards Keith. His phone pings a second later from the group chat she sent to their pack. “Don’t worry, this mess will blow over rather soon, knowing Shiro. I wouldn’t fret about it.” Her eyes dart to her phone as it chimes, her blue eyes scan the message and then she looks to Keith. “Shiro would like for you to go to his studio.” She recites their omega’s request. 

“I can’t go now, I’m working.” Keith counters.

Allura pauses before she goes up the steps to go backstage where her father is at. Her expression fixes Keith to the spot, keeping him glued where he stands. “Yes, you can,” she assures like the princess she is as that’s a pet name the pack has given her. “I’ll let Kolivan know you’re being reassign to Shiro’s detail for today. I’ll be fine with Antok and Regris,” she eyes both large alpha’s next to her, in the distance Coran is waving Allura on.

Keith can’t keep her and argue, besides she’s alpha prime and he’ll heed her words.

Feeling resigned Keith nods and begins to turn away. “Alright, I’ll see you later Allura.” He waves as Allura gives a nod and then disappears backstage to go meet her father. Keith leaves the grounds discreetly and heads to Shiro’s work as quickly as possible.

* * *

The bus ride over renders Keith feeling anxious, he got a few stares from other passengers as if they recognized his face. It wouldn’t be hard as he is a scar faced alpha that is dating TV personality, Takashi Shirogane. It just they weren’t aware that he also was part of Shiro’s pack as well, not yet dating the rest but on his merry way in doing so.

Arriving at his bus stop, he made quick steps towards the studio that housed Shiro’s work. He had never been to Shiro’s job, this would be a first for him. The walk towards the studio lot is a short one thankfully and the tall buildings loom before him. 

Clearing the front security quickly, he enters. 

So, this is Garrison Studios, Keith thinks while navigating towards the maze-like soundstages and trying to locate the one Shiro would be at, no doubt getting ready for tonight’s entertainment show. He was looking for Lot 30, his violet gaze tracked back and forth with each step he took. Everyone buzzed about, moving like a well-oiled beehive as they zipped to and fro. The busyness was overwhelming for Keith, but he’d find Shiro and see what his omega wanted of him.

“Hey you!” The sharp voice drew Keith’s attention and he whorled around to come face to face with a stern appearing beta. He adjusted his glasses and huffed, tilting his head in a come-hither motion. “You’re Keith?”

The alpha nodded and the brunette sighed. “Follow me, I’ll take you to Takashi.” He informed as he turned quickly on his heels and began to powerwalk. Keith quickly followed, wondering who this beta was and how he knew Shiro. “So, you’re the one causing all the fuss as of late.”

“Fuss?” Keith asked and he had a sinking feeling. 

“The tabloids are having a field day along with social media.” The beta explained with an arched haughty brow as he pushed his glasses up his nose yet again. “I’m Adam Waidelich, Takashi’s assistant or babysitter depending on how you look at it.”

Oh! Keith had heard of Shiro’s super seriously sarcastic assistance, his personality fit Shiro’s vivid description of the man. It was strange to put a face to the name. In Keith’s opinion he looked bookish and put-off, he could give Keith’s resting bitch face a run for its money.

The tall brunette waved Keith to follow. “This way, Takashi is currently in makeup.” He informed as he held open the door to the building they were entering. From there the conversation fell away to silence and Keith tried to map the hallways of the building, but it was another network of mazes as well. He was thankful Adam was here to be his guide, Shiro must have known that Keith would have been lost on his own. Keith was thankful to have such a thoughtful mate.

Coming to a door, Adam knocked and then opened it shortly before waiting for a response. Entering, it wasn’t a single room but a soundstage bustling with people, Keith guessed Adam knocked to alert any of the rushing bodies that he was coming in. Keith followed close behind as Adam entered the chaos without concern, obviously he was used to this and was unaffected. 

Keith followed close as the man took swift steps and navigated towards makeup, there with the bright lights of multiple vanities, Shiro’s hair and makeup was being attended too. In Keith’s opinion Shiro looked better without, he came over to his mate and those metallic eyes lit up and he stood, breaking the synergy around him of the two stylists. 

“Keith,” he called happily like an excited puppy.

Adam groaned beside Keith and fixed the large omega with a look. “Takashi sit, so they can finish.” He commanded sternly. Shiro ignored him as he gravitated towards his precious alpha, he took hold of Keith’s arms and leaned in about to kiss when Keith leaned back. An emotion flickers in Shiro’s eyes and Keith able to read it easily as hurt. Keith’s inner alpha feels disappointed in himself from causing Shiro any sort of pain.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to make matters worse by drawing attention to us.” Keith explained feeling oh so lame after the words left his lips.

Shiro simply grins and keeps Keith in his arms. “Gotcha,” he assures. “Do you trust me?”

Keith nods without hesitation. “I do,” he murmurs and Shiro smiles, beaming brightly. 

“Everything will be fine.” Leaning in, Shiro presses a small chaste kiss to his alpha’s lips and makes a small pleased sound, happy he can give his love affection. “Want to sit next to me while they finish my hair and makeup?”

“Sure!” Keith says happily. In his heart he knows this whole situation will blow over. He trusts Shiro implicitly.

* * *

Shiro took small steps as he finished his segment, speaking about the up and coming movie that Mitch Iverson was going to be in, the actor known as the tired cop in that one movie series that people couldn’t get enough of would be reprising his role for a third time. 

Shiro smiled at the camera and the lights were hyper focused on him, Keith felt nervous for him and watched as the omega stayed cool as a cucumber. “I’d like to take a moment,” he began as he started his new segment on his show. “As some of you have seen, the tabloids are printing some interesting stories about me.” Shiro points to the screen he’s standing next to and the magazine that was shoved into Keith’s face that morning appears onscreen and it’s an image of him and Shiro holding hands while walking down the street. “I’m sure everyone is dying to know what’s going on and I am only going to say this once,” he holds up a finger for emphasis.

His eyes storm over like a dark cloud, he looks fierce as if angry and maybe he is. Just as quickly the look melts to something soft, an emotion that directed typically at Keith. His eyes find his alpha and he smiles sweetly, so open and genuine. 

“Keith,” Shiro beckons, waving with his prothesis. Keith blinks and feels bolted to the spot, until the camera and lights swing around to where he’s standing and even the audience seems to murmur as he’s under the blinding light. The alpha comes alive as Shiro calls for him again, a soft-hearted expression on his scarred face. “C’mere sweetheart.”

Moving from where he had been leaning against the wall, Keith takes quick steps over and Shiro reaches out for his hand, taking it, he stands by trying not to glare at the camera as he stays close to his omega. Shiro leans in nuzzling Keith’s hair, inhaling for a moment before kissing the crown.

“Everyone this is Keith.” He introduces and the nervous alpha gives a quick nod of his head in silent greeting. “Most of you are under the impression that I am cheating on my pack which is so far from the truth, let me assure you –.” Shiro points to the screen again, as photos pop up showing all five of them together from all the different times Keith has been around the pack since unofficially joining. One event was Lotor’s birthday where all of them are crowded around the camera as Lotor is taking a selfie. Other photos pop up as well, all good memories with the pack from the three months of knowing the foursome. “Keith is part of my pack and we’ve been together for a few months now. We’re trying to take things slow and it’s been nice.” Shiro smiles and Keith mirrors him as well, their foreheads touching as they look into each other’s eyes for a brief moment.

Shiro draws away, gaze staring directly into the camera as he shows his displeasure. “I demand an apology from the Javeeno Star for the slander they’ve printed against the two of us and the embarrassment they’ve caused my pack.” Shiro growls and Keith feels pride bloom in his chest, his omega is something else. “I understand wanting to have a story but do your research first beforehand. We’re all in the entertainment business, but the difference between us is the fact I won’t stoop to that level when it comes to giving a story. I hope to hear something soon from Javeeno Star and I hope they print something that dispels the untrue column they’ve published about us.”

“Thank you for listening and sorry to go on a tangent.” The older man seems to recover and smiles at the camera. “That’s it for today, we’ll see you next time!” He gives a two-finger salute as the camera pans away and the stage fades to black as the live audience erupts in a chorus of clapping and cheers. In the chaos, Shiro sighs and enfolds Keith into his arms. “I’m sorry baby for spring that on you, it was a last-minute idea. I wasn’t originally going to call you up. Forgive me?” He slaps his hands together, giving a small bow and a sheepish expression.

Keith huffs out a laugh and then shakes his head with a snort. “You’re lucky I find you so damn charming.” With that he snags his boyfriend’s hands in his. “C’mon let’s get out of here and go somewhere else. Yeah?”

“Yeah, I do love the sounds of that. Does takeout and your place sound good?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Keith begins to drag Shiro backstage, wanting Shiro to get out of his ‘costume’ and then they could bum around and relax, but most of all be themselves without the worry of cameras, fans, and gossip columns. 

It would be a good night to chill after the shit storm that blew in today.

* * *

Full of their favorite takeout food: fried rice, fried chicken wings, beef & mushroom, crab rangoon, veggie eggrolls, veggie delight, and hot & sour soup, they stayed up watching a movie shortly after devouring their mini buffet of food as they curled up together on Keith’s worn couch. Tomorrow would be the start of the weekend which meant they were both off as Shiro only worked during the week.

After the credits rolled, Keith killed the TV ready to go to bed with Shiro. “Ready babe,” the alpha stood, hand held out as Shiro took it and was eased onto his feet. 

“Yeah,” Shiro yawned as they walked towards Keith’s room. The larger one wrapped their arms around and rested their chin on a shoulder. “Mm you always smell so good, like warmth, apples, and toasted almonds,” his words drift softly against Keith’s skin. “Like home.” 

“I smell like home?”

“Mm hmm,” Shiro confirmed as they entered the darken room. 

If that wasn’t the sweetest thing Keith had ever heard –, god he loved Shiro already so much.

Keith didn’t trifle with the lights as Shiro let him go. Pulling the covers down on the bed, Keith began to strip down placing his lounging clothes on the foot of the bed as he got naked, Shiro followed suite, doing the same.

Getting under the covers, Keith spooned Shiro to him as he sighed, feeling comfortable with his omega in his arms. He pressed soft kisses to a bare shoulder before lips found his and they shared a tired kiss as they pressed closer. Though he was tired, his hands traced Shiro’s sculpted muscles and feeling the softness of his skin, as he lazily kissed back their mouths wetly pressing and rolling over another before licking into each other.

“Keith,” Shiro panted before his mouth found the alpha’s once more. 

Keith’s searching hands trailed upwards, cupping Shiro’s strong chest, touching the bulging muscle before fingertips found nipples. His fingers rolled them, traced around the peaks as they harden and then pinched once they firmed under his touch, Shiro moaned breaking the kiss. Keith’s mouth busied, nipping and sucking at Shiro’s neck as he felt his body heating and wanting for his boyfriend. 

“Shiro,” he purred softly as he kissed a path up to his ear. One of his hands snaked down, groping lightly at Shiro side and then hip before crossing over his pelvis and diving between his strong thighs. Before his hand had reached its new destination, he could smell the scent of slick on the air. “You’re wet for me,” he whispered. His hand began to gently pet over Shiro’s folds and clit. 

Those thighs squeezed and Shiro squirmed, hips rolling back as he rubbed and rutted into Keith’s front, feeling his own cock rise to the occasion. The alpha pressed forward and rolled, matching the other’s rhythm as it was slight and easy. 

“Please Keith –, baby don’t tease me – I’m tired after today.” 

He did sound weary but aroused at the same time and Keith felt obliged to be nice and he felt equally as exhausted as his mate. “I won’t tease you babe, but what do you want Takashi? My dick or something else?”

Shiro hummed and Keith wasn’t sure if it was in thought or if it was from his hand as his fingers parted Shiro’s damp folds and dipped inwards, flicking in. 

“I don’t want to make a mess,” Shiro whispered quietly. Keith knew he meant squirting but didn’t comment as Shiro let out a little moan. “Ah, can you rub your cock against me?”

“Of course,” Keith breathed and as he pressed closer his length funneled between Shiro’s thighs and his cock pressed against wet folds. One arm snaked under Shiro and the other rested on a strong hip, he could feel Shiro’s slick coating him, folds caressing his girth and it feels good already. He rocks and feels the glide and the skin on skin contact and it’s amazingly wet and delicious. Fuck! He begins a nice easy tempo for the both of them, Shiro moves with him rocking and grinding in tandem. 

Shiro’s flesh hand reaches between, pressing Keith harder against his cunt with the friction increases tenfold. Small breathy sounds bleed from Shiro and they’re absolutely music to Keith’s ears, he busy rutting and pressing kisses and bites into his skin, covering Shiro with loving hickies. 

Each slide slowly builds in both and when Keith’s dick misaligns and the head nudges almost inward, about to enter Shiro’s gushing pussy and slips away they both make stuttered hiccups. Shiro angled his hips while Keith drove his hips faster, crashing into the round cushion of Shiro’s ass as his cock was soaked in Shiro’s wetness. The imprinted couple fill the darkness with humid breaths with low audible moans and sopping slicked sounds of their bodies. Keith wished he could push in, wanted to as he felt his knot inflate and he could tell Shiro was close, the omega’s sounds were turning to breathless gasps and his body twitched and throbbed against Keith’s cock.

They weren’t meant to last tonight which was fine as they were bone tired.

Shiro’s fingers pressed the head of Keith’s shifting cock towards his clit and hole, he whined and felt his face burn as he chewed his lips. God, he wanted Keith inside, but he didn’t want to make a mess which was possible at any time. Ever since the first time with Keith the alpha switched something on in Shiro, he was unable to not squirt if they had sex, it was always wet and messy between them when penetration happened even when he took it anally. Shiro whined and turned his face into the pillow as Keith’s mouth licked into his ear.

“You close, Takashi?” He rasped breathily. 

The omega couldn’t find his words and simply nodded while a high whine tore out of him. 

Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro’s sweaty nape. “Want me to cum in you?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Shiro cooed desperately. Shiro and his omega wanted that so bad.

“It’s okay if you mess up the sheets, I’ll clean us up.” Keith assured as he continued to move his hips, cock slipping between drenched lips and he drew back and then pressed forward his head catching on Shiro’s hole but not going in, glancing the opening teasingly. The crown slipping away again for the countless time.

Shiro cursed and made a choked noise. “Baby please,” he begged. 

Mustering up the energy, Keith lifted one of Shiro’s thighs up as the omega angled his lower half and Keith pressed, driving his cock and knot in as he locked them causing both to sigh. Not wasting any time, he began to gyrate fiercely as Shiro cries out, head tipped in Keith’s direction before their lips locked in a hard kiss. 

It was what they both needed, and Keith moves franticly as Shiro whimpered and sobbed into the wild kiss, it was more like mouthing and licking than actual kissing. Keith swallowed every mew and sob, in turn Shiro licked Keith’s growls out of his mouth. It was fitting as both were so gone, lost to each other’s touch and feel. Shiro’s pussy was squeezing down tightly, restricting Keith’s movements as he went spiraling towards the edge.

It was several more rolls before Shiro’s gasps turn into a sob of Keith’s name as he came and a small trickle of released gushed out of his hole as Keith bit his shoulder as he came deep, burying against his womb and spilling his ample load.

They both twitched, going through the motions as they carried one another through their orgasms. 

As they floated into afterglow, both were feeling heavy and light all at once, Shiro hummed sleepily and Keith pressed sloppy kisses into bruised skin. 

“I love you,” Keith murmured, still high from his release but aware enough to know what he said.

A soft laugh bubbled up between them and Shiro turned, pressed a tender kiss into the side of Keith’s mouth. “I love you too,” he whispered back. 

Just hearing that was enough to sooth Keith into a deep restful sleep as he spooned his love against him and Shiro followed close behind into slumber.

In the morning, both would wake to find out the trash tabloid magazine Javeeno Star gave a long formal apology to Shiro, Keith, and the pack for their slander.

It was a wonderful start to their weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/ **comment**!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)  
> cardigan_carm (pillowfort)


End file.
